<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'Héritage du Phoenix by Dragonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002511">L'Héritage du Phoenix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna'>Dragonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And is called leloucia, Angst, CC has fun, F/M, Fem!Lelouch, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Humour, It's important to calm Jeremiah, Lelouch is a girl, Pregnancy, Romance, Suzaku is a futur dad, he's a manga character too, leloucia doesn't want her baby to be half-orphan before the birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'impératrice Leloucia vi Britannia, 99e impératrice de Britannia venait d'apprendre une nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas prévu cela. C'était une situation qu'elle n'avait pas planifié du tout.<br/>Cette nouvelle bouleversait tous ses plans et c'était la faute de Suzaku!  D'accord ils avaient bu tous les deux mais il n'avait pas prit de précautions!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C.C. &amp; Kururugi Suzaku &amp; Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, C.C. &amp; Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Jeremiah Gottwald &amp; Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Positif</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Code Geass n'est pas à moi<br/>Note: J'adore Suzaku et Lelouch et la dynamique qu'ils ont ensemble.  Je les fais un peu souffrir parce que c'est mieux d'avoir de l'angst avant le bonheur, même si ce n'est pas comme ça dans toute mes histoire.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce jour-là, l'impératrice de Britannia, Leloucia vi Britannia avait un problème. Un énorme problème. Elle était sortie de sa salle de bain, le visage très pâle. Elle voulait hurler, jeter les objets de sa chambre contre le sol ou les murs mais elle ne voulait pas terrifier les serviteur ou le félin qui dormait sur son lit.</p><p>On peut être l'impératrice du plus grande empire du monde...</p><p>...Et aimer les chats. N'est-ce pas? Surtout quand c'était le chat de son amant.</p><p>
  <strike>Même si elle avait envie d'étrangler son amant justement. </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>Donc, comment annoncer les choses?</em>
</p><p><em>Ha oui. </em>Cette solution était simple, auraient dit certains: <em>Dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient.</em> Être direct et ne pas tourner autour du pot. Dire la vérité (Suzaku avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait qu'ils ne se mentiraient plus, jusqu'à la fin de leurs plans et elle avait accepté.) Facile à dire. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ça c'était évident. Parce que dire la vérité signifiait lui prendre le droit de se venger, de venger Euphy.</p><p>Allez elle allait s’entraîner avec le matou qui se trouvait avec elle. Il n'allait pas parler et n'allait pas lui donner de conseils mais elle allait pouvoir s’exercer à dire ces mots. <strike>Ou juste maudire Suzaku à voix haute</strike>. Ca lui donnerait de la force et du courage.</p><p>«Arthur, j'ai un énorme problème» commença-t-elle. «Et je ne sais pas comment le dire à Suzaku.»</p><p>Le chat ouvrit un œil et regarda l'impératrice. L'animal n'allait pas répondre, évidement. Et il ne se souciait pas des problèmes de ses deux maîtres. Du moments que ceux-ci le nourrissaient et le cajolaient.</p><p>Leloucia, impératrice montée sur le trône depuis un mois, n'avait pas encore pu avancer énormément dans ses plans. <strike>Et Heureusement!</strike> Parce que, avec ce qui lui était tombé dessus, ça allait poser problèmes.</p><p>Elle éleva la voix «Mais c'est aussi de sa faute tu sais? D'abord il a bu lui aussi! Et puis son <em><b>"haha on a bu tellement d'alcool que on a pas besoin de protection"</b></em>. Sérieusement, d'accord je l'ai laissé faire mais c'est aussi de sa faute. A moitié. On a été deux à le faire.» Elle commença à faire furieusement les cent pas dans sa chambre, sous les yeux indifférent du félin. «Et comment je suis dis que on va devoir annuler le Requiem? Il va être tellement furieux! Et va-t-il seulement me laisser lui parler? Me laisser lui expliquer pourquoi je veux changer mes plans?»</p><p>Arthur, si il avait eu de l'intelligence élevée et si il avait été doué de la parole aurait dit d'assumer et de parler avec son autre humain, au lieu de rester dans son coin. Mais le chat ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas la capacité de penser ou de parler. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et se rendormir.   Elle croisa les bras et siffla «Rah j'ai envie de le cogner. C'est à moitié de sa faute!» s'énerva-t-elle. «C'est à cause de lui, en partie, que je vais devoir changer les choses.»</p><p>Réaction peut-être normale d'une fille d'à peine 18 ans qui, à peine devenu impératrice du plus grand empire du monde, découvre que son chevalier de Zéro l'a mise enceinte. Après une nuit où ils avaient tous les deux bu.</p><p>
  <em>D'accord ils étaient bourrés l'un comme l'autre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>50% de responsabilités chacun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais c'est ELLE qui allait faire tout le boulot!</em>
</p><p>«D'accord on a été deux à boire.» admit-elle en faisant encore plus les cents pas. Elle réalisa que le chat ne l'écoutait plus. Logique mais bon, parler toute seule la faisait se sentir encore plus seule. Elle soupira lourdement.«Merci quand même pour ton soutien Arthur.» Elle se pinça l’arête du nez et baissa les yeux sur l'objet qui était la source de ses angoisses et qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.</p><p><em>Un test de grossesse: </em> <em>Résultat positif.</em></p><p>«Je me disais bien que vomir tous les matins et ne plus supporter certaines odeurs étaient des signes...» Elle n'était pas aussi innocente que certains le pensaient. Elle n'avait pas 20 ans mais elle n'était pas ignorante ou stupide.</p><p><em>Jeremiah allait avoir une attaque...</em> <em>L'impératrice allait devoir le préparer et s'assurer que Suzaku était loin de lui quand elle lui dirait. L'homme fan des oranges</em> <em> serait capable de vouloir venger son honneur...</em> <em>ou forcer le jeune japonais à assumer ses responsabilités et organiser un mariage.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bon...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Ca ce serait le meilleur des cas.</em>
</p><p>Et ça ne faisait que deux mois (oui cette soirée arrosée était entre la mort de ses parents et sa prise de pouvoir.) donc elle allait en baver pendant encore 7 mois. Pour le moment ça ne se voyait pas des masses. Mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Encore une raison pour changer ses objectifs avant de franchir une ligne de non-retour.</p><p>
  <em>Jeremiah et Sayoko allaient hurler qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'était probablement vrai. </em>
</p><p>Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Suzaku! Au contraire, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Et voulait profiter du temps qu'elle avait avec lui avant le Zero Requiem, même si sa découverte matinale allait sûrement changer les choses.</p><p>
  <em>Parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus sombrer dans l'acceptation de cette fin avec cette nouvelle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un bébé! Son bébé!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comment pouvait-elle accepter de continuer son plan initiale?</em>
</p><p>Et cette nuit avait été merveilleuse, même si elle n'en gardait pas tant de souvenirs que ça. Et puis, elle était aussi fautive que lui. Elle n'avait pas protesté quand il avait dit que l’alcool faisait office de protection. Il devait avoir bu beaucoup de verres pour penser ça.</p><p><em>Pourquoi s'en souvenait-elle si bien quand elle avait beaucoup bu elle-même? </em>Mais bon, elle avait surtout des souvenirs de la terrible gueule de bois qu'elle avait eu le lendemain. Le jeune japonais avait été pire, retranché sous la couverture comme un animal en hibernation allergique à la lumière.</p><p>
  <em>(Il avait été mignon avec sa mine chiffonnée et sa grimace quand il avait bu son café)</em>
</p><p>D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas eu qu'une seule fois: Suzaku s'était senti coupable de lui avoir prit sa première fois de façon si peu romantique, et lui avait proposé de le refaire pour en avoir un meilleur souvenir un soir où elle se sentait déprimée.</p><p>En fait, ils se sentaient tous les deux déprimés.</p><p>Ca avait été très tendre, et ils étaient restés enlacer un bon moment, se réconfortant mutuellement. Mais ils n'avaient que peu parler. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du lui dire certaines vérités, car celui lui simplifierait sûrement la vie maintenant.</p><p>«Bref on est deux à l'avoir fait.»</p><p>Elle voulait s'en convaincre, pour ne pas le blâmer, même si une part d'elle-même fulminait à ce sujet. Et le maudissait pour la faire changer ses plans. Mais elle avait quelques soucis d'hormones et n'était plus vraiment rationnelle.</p><p>«Foutu Suzaku. Peut-être que tu l'as fait exprès en espérant que je tombe enceinte! Pour me forcer à changer mes plans!»</p><p><em>Elle en doutait quand même. Même si une partie d'elle serait heureuse qu'il tente de l'empêcher de mourir.  </em>Mais quand même, c'était elle qui allait en baver. (Ho elle allait lui en faire baver! Sérieusement! Le futur papa allait être mis à contribution!). Et en ce moment, elle n'avait qu'une seule véritable pensée. «Il a intérêt à bien le prendre.»</p><p>Elle allait vraiment lui en faire baver, elle avait bien le droit vu qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire maintenant, contrairement à elle.</p><p>
  <strike> <em>Excepté se faire broyer la main tout en se faisant arroser d'injures diverses et variées dans sept mois.</em> </strike>
</p><p><b>Quoi?</b> Elle allait souffrir quand le moment serait venu pour le bébé de sortir, donc elle aurait bien le droit de se défouler sur l'autre responsable? <b>HEIN?</b></p><p>«Suzaku...»</p><p>Bon elle avait commencé. C'était un début. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était pourtant pas une longue phrase, et c'était même rapide à dire. Ca ne faisait que trois mots. Facile. Rapide. Mais plus simple à penser qu'à dire. Même si elle ne faisait que s’entraîner, parlant au chat du concerné, c'était difficile de l'imaginer face à lui.</p><p>«Je.»</p><p>Allez le verbe maintenant! Le Verbe être. Première personne du singulier!</p><p>
  <em>Mais si il le prenait mal? Si il se mettait en colère? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si il ne voulait pas de cet enfant et lui disait qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il n'annulerait pas le requiem, qu'elle devait s'en débarrasser? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ou si il lui disait qu'ils feraient le requiem après la naissance et que Nunnally s'occuperait du bébé et qu'il le protégerait en tant que Zero. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que ça ne changeait rien?</em>
</p><p>«Suis.»</p><p>Allez un dernier mot.  LE mot.</p><p>Allez? Ce n'était qu'un exercice. Elle parlait à Arthur qui ne la comprenait pas.</p><p>C'était pourtant facile non?</p><p>
  <em>Pourquoi l'idée qu'il s'en fiche lui faisait mal? Qu'il veuille quand même faire le Requiem n'était pas ce qu'elle devrait vouloir? Et elle refusait de s'en débarrasser. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle pouvait faire quand même une bonne chose. Une seule. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait peur: elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle craignait la colère, la haine ou le rejet.</em>
</p><p><b>D'accord. </b>Elle était déjà vraiment trop émotionnelle, même si elle n'en était qu'au début de sa grossesse.</p><p>«Enceinte.»</p><p>Ca y est.</p><p>Elle avait dit LE mot.</p><p>Devait-elle préciser qu'il était le père? <em><b>Non. Pas la peine. </b></em></p><p>Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle n'avait eu personne à part lui. Il patrouillait dans les couloirs comme un parano (elle était sure qu'il avait dormi devant sa porte les premières nuits) et il avait même vérifié sa chambre chaque nuit à plusieurs reprises, craignant les assassins. Et puis, pourquoi préciser que c'était lui le futur papa? Elle aurait l’impression de dire une énormité. Quoi elle avait besoin de préciser ça?</p><p>«IL ME PREND POUR QUOI EXACTEMENT?»</p><p>Pourquoi elle n'énervait contre lui en réponse à ses pensées à elle? <em><b>Stop. Ne pas hurler. </b></em>Elle respira profondément. <em><b>Inspiration. Expiration. </b></em>On calme ses hormones et on reprend.</p><p>Elle réussit à le dire d'une traite, et regarda Arthur qui s'était redressé pour la fixer. Elle prit une grande inspiration, bloquant tout le reste et prononça la phrase complète! «Suzaku je suis enceinte.» sans bafouiller ou vaciller, sans buter sur les mots.</p><p><em><b>Ca y est!  </b></em>Elle arrivait à le dire. <b><em>Victoire!</em></b></p><p>Elle se retourna, prête à aller à SA rencontre et lui crier ces mors au visage et être débarrassé de cette admission. Ou le ménager.<em> Il était imprévisible, donc autant le ménager non?</em></p><p>Sauf que, en fait, elle n'eut pas besoin de lui dire. Ou de le chercher pour lui dire.</p><p>Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était là, figé. Un plateau de thé était entre ses mains (tiens il avait noté que le café la dégouttait ces jours-ci?), une boisson chaude qu'il lui avait apporté comme un gentleman.</p><p>Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Sa bouche ouverte.</p><p>Comme si il n'arrivait pas à parler ou à encaisser la nouvelle.</p><p>Il avait visiblement tout entendu.</p><p>Bon au moins elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire et de le préparer</p><p>«Suzaku?» tenta-t-elle, surprise par son immobilité et son silence. «Ca va?» </p><p>Le chevalier de Zéro tomba dans les pommes, sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Et<em><strong> miracle</strong> </em>le plateau ne se fracassa pas par terre. La théière et la tasse restèrent intacte et pas une goutte de thé ne tâcha le sol.</p><p>
  <em>(Oui)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Un vrai miracle)</em>
</p><p>«....Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il l'a bien prit?» se demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme inconscient.  Arthur la fixa, bondit au sol et alla mordre les doigts de son maître pour tenter de le faire réagir. Elle se résolut à appeler Sayoko.</p><p>
  <em>La ninja serait sûrement moins inclinée à massacrer le futur papa, comme le serait peut-être Jeremiah...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...ho elle n'était pas pressé de l'annoncer à l'ancien chevalier de sa mère, vu comme il pourrait se montrer sur-protecteur envers elle!</em>
</p><p>Ca serait mieux pour elle. Et pour le bébé. Histoire qu'il ne soit pas à moitié orphelin avant même de naître.</p><p>Et il faudrait appeler CC aussi.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A Suivre</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fem!Lelouch/Leloucia appelle CC à l'aide.<br/>CC reste une troll de catégorie championne.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually work on the traduction of this fic en english =)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mardi. 7H</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorcière Verte - Leloucia</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Leloucia:  </b>CC.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte </b>Quoi?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>J'ai un soucis. </p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Suzaku est évanoui dans ma chambre.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Et que veux-tu que je fasse? Que le réanime?  😁</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Il a entendu quelque chose. Et ça l'a traumatisé.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Je m’entraînais à lui annoncer cette chose et il est entré à ce moment là, avec du thé.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Quel charmant garçon. Un vrai gentleman. &gt;:3</p><p><b>Leloucia:  </b>Tu ne me demande pas ce que j'ai dis pour le choquer comme ça?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Sensible comme il est...tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Non.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Tu devrais. Parce que c'est évident. &gt;o&gt;</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Vraiment -_-?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Donc tu lui as dis quoi?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Que tu ne voulais plus faire le Requiem? \^o^/</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Pas vraiment. Mais ça allait sortir avec la nouvelle. </p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Disons que...Tu te souviens de la soirée un mois avant ma prise de pouvoir?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Ho que oui je m'en souviens. 🎉🎉🎉</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Je me souviens de ton chevalier te prenant dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. (quel grand romantique)</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Et disant que vous aviez bu tellement d'alcool que vous n'aviez pas besoin de protection  (ça c'était moins romantique). 😅</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Ho mon dieu. 🤦</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Il a dit ça devant toi?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Vous étiez tellement bourrés que vous m'aviez oublié. 😂</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Vous n'avez pas été très prudents 😂</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>(J'ai une vidéo comme preuve) (C'est du bon matériel de chantage)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Ben...à ce sujet. Je me sentais malade ces derniers temps.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Je ne supportais plus l'odeur du café et je vomissais et...</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Tu es enceinte hein? 🎉🎉🎉</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Comment le sais tu? </p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>1) Tu viens de l'avouer à demi-mots</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>2) Tu avais tout les signes</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>3) J'ai vécu des siècles et je sais reconnaître ces signes ma petite.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>4) Ta mère avait les mêmes quand elle était enceinte de toi ou de ta sœur.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>5) où t'es tu procuré un test? (Je te vois mal aller le chercher toi-même à la pharmacie)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>1) C'est vrai</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>2) En effet, j'avais moi-même des doutes et je ne suis même pas adulte.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>3) Super tu reprend ton boulot de sage-femme pour moi en échange de pizzas?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>4) Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de renseignements </p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>5) J'ai demandé à Sayoko. Je ne lui ai pas dit le résultat. Je lui ai dit ''au cas où''.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Tu me paye déjà en pizzas. Mais d'accord. Je doute que Llyod ait les capacités de t'aider. ( -o-" )</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Et je crois que tu ne veux pas utiliser un geass sur un médecin juste pour être sûr qu'il fasse bien son job ou ne dise rien?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Tu suppose bien. Suzaku serait énervé et je ne veux pas qu'il le soit maintenant -_-'</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Bref ton cher et tendre est toujours ko?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Sayoko est venue et m'a aidé à le poser sur mon lit en attendant qu'il se réveille.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Je cherchais quoi lui dire quand il se réveillera.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Dis lui que c'est ton bébé et toi ou rien.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b>Ton bébé et toi et lui, tous les trois ensemble ou alors le Requiem et la solitude pour lui.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Qu'il choisisse.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Le connaissant, il préférera les responsabilités d'une paternité à un futur où son identité sera effacée.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Entre Paternité et Masochisme, je pense connaître son choix.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Il est si prévisible ce petit. (ノ_ _)ノ</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Rude. (Mais vrai)</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Hey! Je pensais que tu voulais dire ça moi. ♪♪♪</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Personnellement si j'avais un bébé dans le ventre, je ne voudrais pas mourir. Et je te connais.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Et je commence à le connaître ton Suzaku adoré. =)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Tu me connais trop bien. (<strike>et ce n'est pas mon chevalier adoré</strike>)</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Heureusement, tu viens juste de prendre le pouvoir et tu n'as rien faire d'irréparable pour le moment.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Imagine si tu l'avais découvert après avoir franchi la limite de non-retour!?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Donc j'aimerais que tu viennes. Tout de suite.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Laisse le se réveiller tout seul. Ou gifle le. Ou jette lui de l'eau glacée à la figure.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Non, c'est juste que j'aimerais que tu me serves de témoins pour lui dire qu'il est à moitié responsable. Quitte à lui montrer cette foutue vidéo comme preuve!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:: </b>Je vous préviens, toi d'abord et ton chéri évanoui aussi, que je suis trop veille pour vous faire ce genre de cours sur la sexualité. 😉</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Et j'ai de la pizza à manger moi!</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Je n'en ai pas besoin. (<strike>je peux t’appeler grand-mère alors</strike>?)</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Effectivement c'est peu tard pour ça. (<strike>essaie et je ne serais pas ta sage-femme</strike>) (-_-+)</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Mardi. 12H</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suzaku - Sorcière Verte</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Mangeuse de Pizzas Immortelle à Chevalier Masochiste, tu me reçois?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>HO MON DIEU HO MON DIEU HO MON DIEU</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Tu me reçois \^o^/</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>COMMENT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE A PU ARRIVE?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Et bien désolée de briser tes rêves mais l'alcool ne peut pas servir de contraceptif. 😆</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Arg!!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Efface cette vidéo!!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Humm</p><p><b>Sorcière verte: </b>Nope =)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Assumer? Parce que je te signale que Jeremiah peut te tuer si il veut grâce à son annulateur de geass.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Il n'était déjà pas chaud pour le Requiem mais là...</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Si tu refuse d'assumer il va te tordre le cou pour venger l'honneur de son impératrice.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Il est un poil papa-poule. </p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Ho mon dieu!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Sayoko va lui dire OOo!! Elle EST en train de lui dire!!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Sincères condoléances!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>qu'est-ce que je dois faire? CC éclaires moi de ton expérience!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Tu as tué Nunnally avec ton petit exploit à Tokyo.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Alors assume!!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>C'est le geass de Leloucia qui m'a fait faire ça. </p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>C'est son ordre de geass qui t'a fait installé cette arme de destruction massive sur ton Lancelot?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Non?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Alors ne la blâme pas si tu as tiré ce foutu missile. Si tu ne l'avais pas installé sur ton robot, ton ordre de vivre aurait trouvé une autre solution.</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Arg!!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Donc fais toi pardonner de la sorte, même si je doute qu'elle te pardonne aussi facilement.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Donc, assumes tes responsabilités vis-à-vis de ce bébé. </p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Sois un gentil mari et papa =)</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Ma vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée comme ça?</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte: </strong>Pauvre petit chéri. C'est pas toi qui va te taper encore 7 mois de grossesse.</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte: </strong>Bon courage 😂</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Qu'est ce que ça veut dire CC OoO</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Mardi. 16H</b>
</p><p><b>Suzaku - Leloucia</b> <b></b></p><hr/><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Tu ferais mieux de ne pas sauter du toit. &gt;_&gt;</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>De un je ne vais pas.</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>De deux ton foutu ordre ne me laissera pas faire.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Arrête de faire l'enfant! -_-"</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>COMMENT PEUX-TU RESTER SI CALME?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Tu stresses assez pour deux. -_-"</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Gnnn ToT</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Maintenant tu vas redescendre dans la chambre.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>On va prendre un thé tous les deux.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Et on va parler comme des adultes.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Tant que Jeremiah me cherche, je ne descend pas.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Il sait que tu es sur le toit.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Ha...HO MON DIEU OoO</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Tu ne crois pas en Dieu.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Je ne CROYAIS PAS. J'ai changé d'avis depuis notre passage dans le monde de C</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>C'est juste!</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Bref Il te donne un mois.</p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>(<strike>Je parle de Jeremiah, pas de Dieu</strike>)</p><p><b>Suzaku; </b>Avant quoi?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Avant un duel à mort pour mon honneur et celui du bébé. Crois moi tu ne veux pas le faire.</p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong> <strike>Aussi, je ne veux pas que notre bébé soit à moitié orphelin avant que j'ai même atteint la moitié de ma grossesse.</strike></p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Et comment je fais pour qu'il soit satisfait? -_-</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Si je te le disais, tu préférerais sauter du toit.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Hahaha...Dis moi quand même.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Ca ne peux pas être pire qu'un duel à mort que je perdrais sans aucun doute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Restons Calmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suzaku ne stresse pas.<br/>Pas encore.<br/>Et de leur côté, CC, Cecile et LIyod aiment utiliser les emojis XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jeudi. 10H</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suzaku - Fana des Robots</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Llyod, j'ai besoin d'aide!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Enfin c'est l'impératrice qui veut quelque chose et je transmet le message mais bon...</p><p><b>Fana des Robots: </b>Quoi? Elle augmente ma paie? </p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Non.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Pendant que j'y pense, vous ne pouvez pas avoir un pseudo plus sérieux que ça?</p><p><b>Fana des Robots: </b>J'ai le pseudo que je veux! Je bosse tout seul pour vos robots jeunes gens! J'ai le droit de choisir mon pseudo :P</p><p><b>Fana des Robots: </b><strike>(Et puis c'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre allait lire ça hein</strike>)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Ca ne fait pas sérieux!! Ca fait geek enfermé chez lui.</p><p><b>Fana des Robots: </b>Peut-être que JE suis un geek?! 🤖v🤖</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Lloyd . Changez s'il vous plaît.</p><p><b>Fana des Robots: </b>Ok -_-</p><p><b>Fana des Robots: </b>Espèce de Rabat-Joie.  😠</p><p>[...]</p><p><b>Tous Les Puddings Sont A Moi: </b>Voilà &gt;:3</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Je me demande si je ne préférais pas l'ancien. (-_-'')</p><p><b>Tous Les Puddings Sont A Moi: </b>Trop Tard =) Je le garde! (Je ne changerais plus maintenant). Alors inutile de protester ou de râler! =P</p><p><b>Tous Les Puddings Sont A Moi: </b>Bref tu voulais quoi jeune homme? Me dire que j'ai reçu une petite prime?💰 De quoi améliorer mon cher et précieux Lancelot? </p><p><b>Tous Les Puddings Sont A Moi: </b>L'impératrice veut que j'ajoute plein de système de sécurité pour son très cher chevalier adoré? 🤖</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Chevalier adoré? </p><p><b>Tous Les Puddings Sont A Moi: </b>Sérieusement? </p><p><b>Tous Les Puddings Sont A Moi: </b>Tu n'as jamais réalisé? (Il serait peut-être temps jeune homme)  😅</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Bref...L'impératrice a besoin de quelque chose. Et elle ne peut pas le commander "au dehors"'. Ou <span class="u"><strong>ça</strong></span> se saurait.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Et elle ne veut pas abuser de son geass non plus, pas sans bonnes raisons. C'était une des conditions pour que je travaille ce plan avec elle.</p><p>
  <b>Tous Les Puddings Sont A Moi</b>
</p><p>Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Une machine je suppose? Je peux tout fabriquer du moment que c'est une machine! TOUT! 😎</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Une machine pour faire des échographies. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi?</p><p><b>Tous Les Puddings Sont A Moi: </b>dxjdhvhdyh</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Lloyd </p><p>
  <em>[Communication coupée]</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>[Bip Bip Bip]</b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Jeudi. 10H30</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cécile- Suzaku</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Cécile: </b>Suzaku qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Llyod? Il est tombé de sa chaise. Il est tout raide. Il est tombé dans les pommes on dirait.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Je l'ai choqué à ce point? Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je pensais qu'il allait rire. Se moquer de moi.</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Oui?! Qu'as-tu dis?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Et bien on a besoin d'une machine pour faire des échographies. Pour l'impératrice. Ai-je besoin de dire pourquoi?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>(<strike>pitié pas de leçons de morales, c'est trop tard pour ç</strike>a)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>(<strike>Et Leloucia n'est pas du tout d'humeur à cause de CC</strike>)</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Ha. Je vois. D'accord.</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Je suppose que je dois te féliciter? </p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Même si je trouve que vous êtes tous les deux trop jeunes et trop traumatisés pour être parents. 😠</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>(<strike>Mais je dois être soulagée que ça ne soit pas aussi terrible que je ne pensais</strike>.)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Comment savez-vous que c'est moi? On a gardé notre relation secrète!</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Sérieusement Suzaku? Qui d'autres que toi? </p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Et si tu voulais garder ça secret, tu t'y es mal pris. On le sait depuis le début que tu as des sentiments pour elle. ^^"</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Bon d'accord. Oui c'est moi.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>(<strike>Je ne boirais plus jamais</strike>)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>(<strike>JAMAIS</strike>)</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>(Et bien bravo jeune homme. Je ne te félicite pas) è_é</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Donc pourquoi tu le le commande pas?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Mais ça se saura si...quelqu'un d'autre vient. Les rumeurs vont se propager.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Et ce serait un problème.</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Suzaku, c'est vraiment visible comme situation, et à un moment c'est impossible à cacher. ^^"</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Et on ne peut pas stopper les rumeurs à moins qu'elle n'utilise le geass sur tout le personnel du château. &gt;_&gt; (<strike>vu le nombres de gens qui y vivent et y travaillent, ça va être difficile et elle l'a déjà utilisé sur certains pour d'autres raisons)</strike></p><p><b>Cécile: </b>(<strike>Et je sais que tu ne veux pas à moins que ça ne soit totalement nécessaire</strike>).</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Je préférerais que ça se sache le plus tard possible.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>(C'est vrai que c'est impossible à cacher)</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Ce qui va poser certains soucis.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Comment ça? </p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Quand le précédent empereur avait une femme enceinte, ça ne posait pas de soucis, car il en a eu beaucoup et elles n'avaient qu'un pouvoir limité, contrairement à leurs enfants.</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Mais une impératrice enceinte? Ca va faire scandale.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Ce n'est pas logique.</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>En effet. Ca en dit beaucoup sur Britannia hein? (<strike>faudrait que ça évolue</strike>)</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Encore une chose qu'elle va changer j'espère.</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Bref avoir un enfant hors mariage ou sans être dans une relation avec un favori "officiel"'? Ca va poser problème. Surtout que tu es son chevalier, pas un favori ou un consort. Et que tu n'est pas de Britannia aussi.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Ha....</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>C'est ce que Jeremiah voulait dire quand il m'a ordonné d'assumer mes responsabilités envers l'impératrice?</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Oui. Il t'as sûrement ordonné de l'épouser. ^^" (Le connaissant, ça a du te traumatiser non?)</p><p><b>Cécile: </b>Parce qu'il sait quels problèmes ça va poser. A elle. Mais aussi au bébé.</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Pitié, je ne veux pas repenser à ma discussion avec lui TT</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Samedi 2H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leloucia - Suzaku</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Suzaku</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>SUZAKU è_é</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Quoi?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Tu sais quelle heure il est?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>2H00 du matin. <strike>Je sais</strike>.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Ca fait une heure que je me retiens de t'appeler Suzaku.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>MAIS JE NE PEUX PLUS RÉSISTER!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Un problème? Tu as mal quelque part?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>J'ai besoin de manger des nouilles sautées.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Quoi?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>J'EN AI BESOIN SUZAKU!! è_é </p><p>
  <b>Leloucia: </b>
  <em>MAINTENANT!! </em>
</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Sayoko? Elle est ravi de te gaver, comme Jeremiah d'ailleurs. Ils disent tous les deux que tu es toujours trop maigre vu ton état.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>(Et puis tu semble avoir beaucoup envie de cuisine japonaise non?)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>1) elle dort </p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>2) TU es le futur papa</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>3) J'AI BESOIN QUE CA SOIT TOI QUI LES PRÉPARE!!</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>(Parce que tu es le papa je suppose!)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>(Et que j'aime ça)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>(Et que j'ai l'irrésistible <span class="u">envie</span> de manger ce que TU prépares)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>ok ok rien d'autre? X_x</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Un thé et des fraises! S'il te plaît.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Ho joie, j'aurais hurlé si ce n'était pas l'époque des fraises!!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Je me voyais mal prendre le Lancelot en pleine nuit pour aller en acheter dans un autre pays.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Llyod se serait moqué de moi pendant des semaines.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Cette idée est adorablement amusante. =)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Ravi que je te divertisse. -_-</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Tu restera sur le lit à côté de moi pendant que je mangerais.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Que tu dormes ou pas je m'en fiche du moment que tu sois là.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>J'ai aussi besoin de ta présence.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Nouilles sautées, fraises, thé et câlin?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Tu es exigeante cette nuit! 😅</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>MAINTENANT!! &gt;_&lt;</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>okay okay. Je m'y met.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Laisse moi 40 minutes maximum.</p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>Mon héros 💖</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong><strike>Si c'est seulement le début j'ai peur</strike>.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Samedi. 02H20</b>
</p><p>
  <b>CC- Suzaku</b>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Sorcière Verte: </strong>Donc ses envies nocturnes ont commencé? 😅</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Fermes-là, je cuisine!</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte: </strong>Fais-moi une pizza! </p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>T'as qu'à la commander! Leloucia t'a donné une carte exprès pour ça!</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte: (</strong><strike>on peut pas commander à cette heure là</strike><strong>) </strong>Dépêches toi, ELLE s'impatiente! 😂😆</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte: </strong>Au fait, sache que c'est juste le début. Ca va empirer! BIENTÔT! 😆😂</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Merci de tes encouragements.</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte: </strong>Finalement fais moi du pop-corn! 😁</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Non -_-</p><hr/><p>A Suivre</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jeremiah, l'Orange Dad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeremiah rappelle à Suzaku qu'il a une limite de temps pour assumer ses responsabilités. Et lâche une bombe qui va chambouler Suzaku et peut-être changer pour le mieux sa relation avec Leloucia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mardi. 10H</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cyborg des Oranges- Suzaku</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Donc avez-vous pris une décision jeune homme? Ma patiente a des limites, et celle pour prendre pour décision se rapproche.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Votre pseudo ne m'aide pas à rester sérieux.</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Miss Anya, que j'ai capturé durant notre dernière mission, me l'a donné.</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Ce serait terriblement rude de rejeter ça quand elle semble enfin prendre des décisions par elle-même.</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Je suis un gentleman. Je vais l’encourager à devenir indépendante et à faire ses choix!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>D'accord. Vu comme ça...ça ne peut que lui faire du bien. 🤔</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Ne tentez pas de détourner le sujet. 😒</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Vous croyez que c'est facile.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>JE N'AI MÊME PAS L'ÂGE LÉGAL POUR BOIRE! ToT</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>N'est-ce pas à cause d'alcool que vous vous êtes trouvés dans cette situation? </p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Je ne vous félicite pas, que ça soit vous ou l'impératrice. Si j'avais été là...vous auriez tous été envoyés dans vos chambres.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Leloucia est tout aussi coupable en effet. C.C aussi!! (<strike>Et j'aurais aimé vous voir tenter d'envoyer votre princesse dans sa chambre</strike>).</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>C'était parce qu'on était déprimé et qu'on voulait se donner du courage. é_è Vous pensez que c'était facile pour nous? Pour Elle? Elle venait d'apprendre qu'une bonne partie de sa vie était un mensonge! Et son plan...ancien plan...c'était dur à accepter aussi pour elle.</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Vous vous enfoncez jeune homme!! <strike>(Heureusement que vous avez changé le plan</strike>)</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Et arrêtez de changer de sujet. 😒 (<strike>vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça, je ne vais pas oublier</strike>)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Mais je ne change pas de sujet, je souligne juste que je suis trop jeune pour...faire ça. Et elle est tout le temps stressée et fatiguée!</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Pourtant vous n'êtes pas trop jeune pour avoir une arme de destruction massive sur votre knightmare. Ou pour être un chevalier des rounds ou le chevalier personnel de l'impératrice.</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b> Et elle n'était pas trop jeune pour le Zero Requiem. Pour mourir à même pas 20 ans. Ca ne semblait pas vous gêner vraiment non?</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Donc ne soyez pas hypocrite. Vous pouvez facilement être vu comme émancipé, et elle aussi. Alors ne fuyez pas VOS responsabilités! C'est VOTRE enfant, assumez et épousez là pour son honneur et pour que l'enfant ne soit pas vu comme un métisse bâtard et rien de plus.</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>(<strike>Si vous la trouvez stressée et fatiguée maintenant, attendez de voir ce que ça sera dans quelques mois</strike>!)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Et elle alors? N'est-elle pas trop jeune? Pour être parent?</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Si. Mais c'est dans sa nature de déjà aimer ce petit. Ce n'est pas à nous de choisir pour elle. Et ne dites pas que vous ne le voulez pas. (j<strike>e vous ai surpris à sourire comme un idiot à plusieurs reprises</strike>)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Vous croyez que c'est facile? Après tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous? Et les secrets qu'elles ne veut pas partager? J'aimerais qu'elle soit honnête avec moi. Avant qu'on commence cette nouvelle existence ensemble.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Elle ne m'a jamais dit la vérité à propos d'Euphy. Je sais qu'elle me ment à ce sujet!</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Vous ai-je déjà parlé de l'évolution du geass au fait? Je pense que V.V (<strike>c'est lui qui vous a averti au sujet du geass non</strike>?) ne vous a pas tout expliqué et a volontairement omis pas mal de détails. <strike>Pour vous manipuler et vous poussez à tuer Leloucia ou à la mettre hors d'état de nuire</strike>. </p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Quoi? Comment ça?</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Je pense que ça va vous éclairer. <strike>Vous allez enfin avoir cette vérité que vous vouliez tellement</strike>.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Mardi. 12H</b>
</p><p>
  <b> Suzaku - Leloucia</b>
  <b></b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Tu m'as menti è_é</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Bonjour à toi aussi. (￣m￣+)</p><p><strong> Leloucia</strong>: Espèce de Goujat!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Bonjour. </p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Que tu sois de mauvaise humeur ou non, je m'en fiche. Je dois te parler!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>A propos d'Euphy. La vérité à son sujet!! Ce qui s'est réellement passé, que je voulais tellement savoir. Tu m'as tellement mentis à ce sujet. </p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès non? C'était un accident, n'est-ce pas?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Jeremiah hein? Il te l'as dit. Il ne devait pas vouloir que tu reste fâché avec moi dans cette situation. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée que tu ai eu besoin d'aide pour le comprendre.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b><strike>Impressionnée et un peu blessée aussi.</strike> Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais fait VOLONTAIREMENT un lavage de cerveau à ma sœur pour la faire tuer tous les japonais, peuple que j'avais juré de libérer.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu m'as mentis et tu as tout fait pour que je te déteste. 😡 Tu sais ce que je ressens là tout de suite?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Tu avais déjà choisi de croire un inconnu à 100%. Tu m'aurais accusé de mentir si j'avais dit la vérité.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b><strike>L'inconnu en question étant le type ayant tué ma mère et ayant planifié avec mon père cette idée de tuer Dieu et de transformer le monde en enfer. Et ayant utilisé son propre pouvoir pour faire 100 fois pire que moi avec le mien</strike>.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>CA VA J'AI FOIRE! J'ai compris! CA NE SERAIT PAS ARRIVE SI TU M'AVAIS DIT LA VÉRITÉ. OU SI JE N'AVAIS PAS CRU AVEUGLEMENT UN ETRANGER UN PEU TROP LOUCHE! 😡</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Tu...Je ne....(<strong>ToT</strong>)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Tu pleures? Suzaku? Tu vas bien?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS! D'accord?  <strong>(é_è)</strong></p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Alors rends toi utile, apportes moi de la glace chocolat et fraise et prends en assez pour qu'on en mange ensemble. ♡♡♡</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>D'accord TT</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Mardi. 14H</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cyborg des Oranges- Suzaku</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Donc revenons en au sujet. Maintenant que vous vous êtes gavé de glace avec l'impératrice. </p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>C'était juste UNE coupe de DEUX boules. (<strike>et c'est elle qui voulait</strike>)</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Peu importe.</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Quand allez-vous la demander en mariage? <strike>Et vous avez intérêt à le faire dans les règles, pas sans aucun romantisme.</strike></p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Je ne sais même pas quel genre de cérémonie elle aimerait. A la mode de Britannia serait logique. (<strike>romantique</strike>?)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Mais elle aime le Japon. Elle pourrait vouloir se marier à la façon de mon pays, comme geste de paix.</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Chevalier Kururugi.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Quoi?</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>ça vient APRES la demande ça. Une fois qu'elle aura accepté,  vous aurez à décider la date, le menu, les invités et le style. 😒</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Donc parlons des alliances! Vous allez décider aujourd'hui de celles que vous désirez! </p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Je pense que l'alliance devrait être en argent ou en or blanc. <strike>Pas en or pur</strike>.</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Je peux aller le commander pour vous. Je prends les mesures de vos doigts et je vais les demander discrètement.</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Donc? Argent ou or blanc?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Or blanc.</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Avec une pierre? Un petit Rubis? Ou une améthyste?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Non. Je pense qu'elle aimerait la simplicité pour ça.</p><p><b>Cyborg des Oranges: </b>Je pense aussi. Une fois que je les aurais, j'espère que vous aurez tout planifié pour votre demande! 😒</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong> ToT</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Jeudi. 09H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cécile - Leloucia</b>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Cécile: </strong>Votre majesté. L'examen est prêt à être pratiqué. =)</p><p><strong>Cécile: </strong>Ca fait 11 semaines. Il est temps de faire la toute première vérification.</p><p><strong>Cécile: </strong>Jeremiah est allé chercher un médecin de la famille royale pour analyser la première échographie. Vous pourrez peut-être utiliser votre geass pour être certain qu'il ou elle ne dise rien avant que ça publiquement annoncé.</p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>Très bien. A 16 heures?  Après ma réunion de cet après-midi?</p><p><strong>Cécile: </strong>Très bien. &gt;:3</p><p><strong>Cécile: </strong>Voulez vous que Suzaku vienne pour être à vos côtés? Il est le futur père non?</p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>Il sera en mission. Et puis si il était là, il tomberait surement dans les pommes. ("_ _) Le pauvre petit a besoin qu'on le ménage. <strike>Il viendra à la prochaine</strike>.</p><p>
  <strong>Cécile: </strong>
  <strong>😉</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deux c'est mieux qu'un (mais plus stressant)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suzaku tombe beaucoup dans les pommes.<br/>Pour sa défense, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Jeudi 19H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leloucia -Suzaku</b>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Bon. Es-tu bien assis? Je ne veux pas que tu aie une attaque. Ca devient un peu répétitif.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Oui. Donc? Et arrêtes, je ne vais pas m'évanouir encore une fois. Tu n'auras pas à me réanimer encore une fois.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Donc...j'ai passé l'examen. Et j'ai des réponses. Es-tu prêt?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Cécile m'a dit que maintenant, il fallait vraiment voir un médecin. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas les capacités pour faire plus. Et qu'elle pense que C.C n'a que des capacités archaïques. (Notre sorcière verte n'a pas aimé du tout, elle boude!).</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Bref je suppose que Jeremiah pourra trouver un qui sait garder les secrets de la famille royale. (Et d'ailleurs il me signale de te dire qu'il ne te laisse plus beaucoup de temps)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>(Oui, je sais TT) Et je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance ^^.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Donc, c'est un garçon ou une fille? =) (un peu de bonnes nouvelles dans tout ce travail de titan.^^) 💖</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b> On ne peut pas déterminer le genre si tôt Suzaku, c'est à partir du 3ème mois qu'on peut avoir une idée, et à partir du 5ème mois qu'on peut être certain.</p><p><strong>Leloucia</strong>: Je suis juste à 11 semaines, soit un peu plus de deux mois. On ne peut même pas donner une réponse approximative.</p><p><strong>Leloucia</strong>: D'ici un mois, on pourra avoir une idée, mais sans être sûr à 100%.</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: Mais alors? Que voulais-tu me dire?</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Quoi?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>On </p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>va</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>avoir</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>DES</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>JUMEAUX.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> (<b>O</b>o<b>O</b>)!!!</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Du premier coup à notre âge! C'est fort! Cécile n'en revenait pas.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>...C'est TA faute! Non seulement TU me mets enceinte mais en plus tu me mets enceinte de jumeaux!</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>...</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Suzaku?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Tu es encore tombé dans les pommes?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Fantastique.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Jeudi 19H30</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leloucia -Sorcière Verte</strong>
</p><hr/><p><b>Leloucia:</b> CC?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: JE BOUDE! &gt;:( </p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> J'ai (encore) besoin d'aide.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Mes méthodes archaïques ne te seront d'aucunes utilités. (-_-+)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>C'est Cécile, pas moi, qui ait dit ça. Je te rappelle que JE t'ai demandé d'être ma sage-femme.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Tss.</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Pizzas?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Pizzas! 👍🏻</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Bref, j'ai dis à Suzaku pour les jumeaux.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Il est ENCORE tombé dans les pommes?  😆</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Oui!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Tu me dois un second cheese-kun! Dans une autre couleur!</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Je sais. En attendant, viens m'aider à la réanimer. Et surtout à d'abord le trouver.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Je pense savoir où il est =)</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Jeudi 20H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leloucia -Sayoko</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Sayoko?</p><p><b>Sayoko</b>: Oui maîtresse Leloucia?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>J'ai une envie pour le repas de ce soir. Je mangerais avec Suzaku. Et j'aimerais que ça soit un peu festif =)</p><p><b>Sayoko</b>: Je ferais ce qui vous fait envie! Vous devez manger suffisamment.</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Des gyozas au porc, et un plat japonais de ton choix. </p><p><b>Sayoko</b>: Suzaku a raison, vous avez une passion pour la cuisine japonaise. (depuis quelques jours, ça n'arrête pas: Curry, Yakitori, Onigiri, Udon, Ramen...). Nous sommes d'ailleurs tous les deux (ou tous les trois, en comptant Jeremiah) heureux que vous mangiez enfin normalement avec votre condition. =)</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Je me souviens de ce que tu nous préparais, à Nunnally et moi, pendant des années, à notre demande. C'était toujours délicieux. Mais en ce moment je n'ai jamais envie de manger la même chose trop de fois à la suite.</p><p><b>Sayoko</b>: Vous êtes tout aussi doué en cuisine, et je serais toujours ravie de vous gâter. Et ne vous en faites pas pour vos envies. Sinon que voulez vous boire? Et désirez vous un dessert?</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Un thé. De l'eau. Et pour le dessert? Hum... Ce que tu veux!! Du moment que j'ai une dose de sucre!! Pour mon moral.</p><p><b>Sayoko</b>: Très bien, je vais préparer une dose plus importante, ça évitera à ce pauvre Suzaku de se lever en plein milieu de la nuit pour se mettre au fourneaux. ^^"</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Il est encore tombé dans les pommes en apprenant que c'était des jumeaux.</p><p><b>Sayoko</b>: Le pauvre petit est très sensible  (ノ_ _)ノ</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Vendredi 03H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leloucia -Suzaku</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Suzaku?</p><p><b>Leloucia : </b>Tu as vraiment le sommeil lourd.</p><p><b>Leloucia : </b>Et ça m'énerve un peu.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Je crois que tu devrais dormir dans ma chambre, ce serait plus simple pour que je te réveille.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>SUZAKU!</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b>...Bon je vais faire sonner ton téléphone.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>[BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP]</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Urg. Il est si tôt? Xox</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Je crois que je vais vraiment t'ordonner de dormir dans ma chambre.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Ca simplifiera peut-être les choses, en effet.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Donc qu'est-ce que tu veux?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Chocolat Chaud!</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: C'est tout?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Oui.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Je vais demander à ce qu'une petite pièce à notre étage soit transformé en mini-cuisine. Ca serait plus simple pour tes envies nocturnes.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Mon pauvre petit chevalier qui doit faire tous les couloirs la nuit.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Tout ce que je peux faire pour toi hein? =)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tic - Tac - Tic - Tac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeremiah a posé un ultimatum<br/>Suzaku réussira-t-il?<br/>(Oui)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em> <b>Vendredi 9H00</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Sorcière Verte - Leloucia</b> </em>
</p><hr/><p><b>Sorcière Verte : </b>dis, tu vas le faire tourner en bourrique encore longtemps le pauvre petit?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>De quoi?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Suzaku</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Quoi Suzaku?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Tu sais parfaitement ce que Jeremiah lui demande non?</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Oui =)</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Et pourtant tu le laisse paniquer sous les menaces de notre Cyborg Orange Dad</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Yep =)</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Ca t'amuse hein?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Oui =)</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Espèce de sadique XD</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Il est tellement mignon quand il panique!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Tu sais combien de vidéos drôle j'ai en ma possession maintenant?</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Ca me détend de rire de lui =)</p><p><b>Leloucia :</b> Il est tellement adorable avec cette bouille paniquée.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <b>Vendredi 10H00</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Suzaku - Orange Dad</b> </em>
</p><hr/><p><b>Orange Dad: </b>Donc...</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Nouveau pseudo?</p><p><b>Orange Dad</b>: Anya a trouvé ça amusant et a dit que j'agissais comme un papa-poule avec l'impératrice.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Ho...</p><p><b>Orange Dad: </b>ne changez pas de sujet jeune homme.</p><p><b>Orange Dad</b>: Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me faire avoir? Quand vous avez déjà utilisé ça contre moi?</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Non? (ça fallait le coup d'essayer)</p><p><b>Orange Dad: </b>Tic Tac Tic Tac</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Hahaha je vais faire ce que je peux, ne me mettre pas la pression.</p><p><b>Orange Dad:</b> Trois jours jeune homme! Vous auriez du vous y prendre avant.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>OoO</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> J'ESSAIS DEPUIS LA DECOUVERTE ET VOTRE REACTION A CELLE-CI!</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Je vais le faire, ne vous en faites pas!!</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <b>Vendredi 11H00</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Suzaku - Sorcière Verte</b> </em>
</p><hr/><p><b>Suzaku:</b> J'AIBESOINS DE CONSEILS!!!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Aller sur le toit ne t'es plus permis. Je dis ça comme ça.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>-_- Un conseil, pas une remarque de petite maligne.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Dors avec elle, ses hormones réclament des câlins.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> C.C, je demande pour "tu sais quoi"</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: le-numéro-que-vous-demandez-ne-fonctionne-plus</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>En-raison-de-commandes-multiples-de-pizzas!</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Vendredi 12H00</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Suzaku - Sorcière Verte</b> </em>
</p><hr/><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Non mais sérieusement.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Et bien. Hum. Tu devrais faire un repas romantique.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> dans un lieu romantique, dans une atmosphère agréable.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Et pour les plats, j'ai des idées de te proposer.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> je ne ferais pas de pizzas!!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Mais...C'était une bonne idée!!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Pour l'idée du dîner je suis pour!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Pour l'idée de menu je me débrouillerais autrement.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> C'est Leloucia qui voudrait des pizzas, ou toi qui en veux?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> TU NE M'EN PREPARE JAMAIS!!</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Elle n'en voudra pas!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: on parie?</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Vendredi 12H20</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorcière Verte - Leloucia</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Suzaku aimerait te faire un dîner surprise (je ne t'en dirais pas plus car c'est une surprise ^^)</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> :y a un truc que tu ne veux pas?</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Des Pizzas!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Oo</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>è_é</p><p><b>Sorcière Vert</b>e: -_-</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> parce que tu ne serais pas invité à un repas entre Suzaku et moi.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Surtout quand ça semble être un truc à deux cette surprise.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Tsss</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Vendredi 12H40</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorcière Verte - Suzaku</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Je t'interdis de me dire "je te l'avais dis" -_-</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Je</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Te</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b> STOP!! (&gt;_&lt;)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b> l'avais</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>D-I-S ^^</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Débrouilles toi sale gosse!!</p><p><b>Sorcière:</b> Je vais faire comme Pilate! Je m'en lave les mains.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Très bien, c'est une règle d’hygiène élémentaire.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Va-Te-Faire-Voir</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Vendredi 14H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suzaku - Sayoko</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Suzaku: </b>SSAAYYOOKKOOO AU SECOOURRSSS!!</p><p><b>Sayoko: </b>Jeremiah vous a dit ses menaces de morts diverses et variées?</p><p><b>Sayoko: </b>Sachez que je peux en ajouter!</p><p><b>Sayoko:</b> Mais je sais combien mademoiselle Leloucia vous aime donc je ne le ferais pas.</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Je pensais proposer durant un dîner au chandelles.</p><p><b>Sayoko:</b> Très bien.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> avec ses plats préféré, dans un décor apaisant. Avec une ambiance romantique.</p><p><b>Sayoko:</b> Vous avez besoin d'aide hein? Ce n'est pas étonnant. Vous êtes un peu jeune pour ça.</p><p><b>Sayoko:</b> A votre âge, vous devriez en être encore à sortir ensemble, à aller au cinéma ensemble ou manger une glace ensemble.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>J'avoue ToT</p><p><b>Sayoko: </b> Mais Jeremiah a raison: vous devez prendre vos responsabilités.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>j'ai besoin d'aide TT</p><p><b>Sayoko:</b> Pour choisir le lieu, la décoration et les plats?</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> OUI ToT</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> (j'ai une vague idée pour le lieu et même la musique de fond)</p><p><b>Sayoko:</b> Mon aide sera minime, je vous préviens!! Vous devez vous prouvez à Jeremiah!!</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Je peux pleurer?</p><p><b>Sayoko</b>: Cessez de faire l'enfant!</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Samedi 8H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Orange Dad - Suzaku</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Orange Dad</b>: Tic Tac Tic Tac</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>JE SAIS</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Il me reste peu de temps.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>DEUX JOURS!!!</p><p><b>Orange Dad:</b> bon garçon</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b> Je suis presque prêt!</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Samedi 10H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suzaku - Sorcière Verte</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Suzaku: </b>J'ai passé commande des plats!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>J'ai trouvé le CD de musique que je voulais.</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: J'ai trouvé le lieu.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Plus qu'à installer la table, les chaises...</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> non parce que je m'en balance moi.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Humpf. Tu peux toujours courir pour être la marraine -_-</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Parfait! Je déteste les bébés! Ca crie, ça pleure, et les couches puent!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Alors pourquoi as-tu été sage-femme?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Y a deux-trois siècles, ça payait bien. A l'époque où l'église commandait tout...</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Où avoir des enfants été obligatoires et encouragés le plus possible...</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> peux-tu imaginer combien d'enfants avaient chaque couple?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Y pas de petits profits et fallait bien que je gagne ma vie.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: (</b>bon si je voulais pas finir sur le bûcher, j'avais intérêt à changer de lieu avant que les gens ne voient que je ne vieillissais pas!)</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Vive notre siècle!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Absolument!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Parce que Pizzas!</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> J'allais dire pour la médecine et le fait qu'on ne brûlait plus les gens pour sorcellerie...</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> mais bon...oui les pizzas aussi.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Dimanche 8H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Orange Dad - Suzaku</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Orange Dad: </b>Tic Tac Tic Tac</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> *gloups*</p><p><b>Orange Dad: </b>De-Main</p><p><b>Suzaku: j</b>e suis presque prêt c'est promis!!</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> J'ai installé la table, les chaises, les fleurs, la nappe, les chandeliers et la vaisselles.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> La musique est prête à être allumée!</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Tous les aliments sont dans le frigo!</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Et j'ai établi le menu avec Sayoko!</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Je n'ai plus qu'à cuisiner.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Lundi 11H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Orange Dad - Suzaku</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Orange Dad:</b> Tic Tac Tic Tac</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b> TT Ne me mettez pas ma pression, je suis super nerveux.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>C.C occupe Leloucia, pendant que je cuisine.</p><p><b>Orange Dad: </b>Vous avez jusqu'à minuit!!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Comme Cendrillon? ^^''</p><p><b>Orange Dad:</b> Ce n'est pas une chaussure que vous perdrez à minuit si vous ne faîtes rien, jeune homme!</p><p><b>Orange Dad: </b>Ou si vous échouez!</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: pitié ne me pendez pas avec mes intestins!!</p><p><b>Orange Dad:</b> voyons Suzaku, ne me faîtes pas passez pour un barbare.</p><p><b>Orange Dad: </b>Votre punition serait plus sophistiquée ~</p><p><b>Orange Dad: </b>he he he</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> TT</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Lundi 12H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suzaku - Orange Dad</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Suzaku: </b>OU SONT LES ALLIANCES<b> OoO</b></p><p><b>Orange Dad: </b>Dans votre table de nuit. &gt;_&gt;</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>HAAAAAAA</p><p><b>Orange Dad:</b> Quand je pense qu'on vous surnomme le Reaper Blanc</p><p><b>Orange Dad:</b> A ce niveau, c'est pire que Hadès qui a du enlever Perséphone pour l'épouser -_-</p><p><b>Orange Dad:</b> Même si enlever les gens étaient un peu normal dans cette mythologie!</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Je suis nul en romantisme!</p><p><b>Orange Dad :</b> J'avais remarqué!</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Et en légendes.</p><p><b>Orange Dad:</b> Mettez vous à genoux devant elle pour votre demande!</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> J'ai des idées pour la demande mais je ferais ça si je change d'avis.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Lundi 18H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suzaku – Sorcière Verte</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Suzaku: </b>JE NE SUIS PAS NERVEUX!!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Tu as l'air nerveux. En peine panique même =)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>ET SI JE ME PLANTE?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Elle se moquera gentiment de toi, t'embrasseras et ce sera une happy end =)</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Ou le courroux de l'Orange Dad s'abattra sur toi de façon cruelle et impitoyable.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b> Je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient sans père!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te tueras pas.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Ha bon?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Et bien oui, tu ne pourrais plus assumer dans ce cas.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Il ne te laisseras pas te défiler dans la mort.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Je ne peux pas mourir à cause de l'ordre de Leloucia.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Trois mots mon petit!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Annulateur De Geass.</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: oOo JE SUIS FICHU!!</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Lundi 18H30</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorcière Verte - Leloucia</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Le pauvre va avoir une attaque ^^"</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Tu m'étonne.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Il continue à être persuadé que Jeremiah va essayer de le tuer</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> si il se rate.</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Remarque Jeremiah a déjà tenté de le tuer hein.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>XD</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Bref ton vaillant phoenix est une poulet mouillé pour le moment.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Au moins ce n'est plus un coq de basse-cour.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Il aurait défié en duel n'importe quel garçon qui aurait tenté de te draguer.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Ou n'importe quelle fille.</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Il doit être le seul à vouloir construire quelque chose avec l'impératrice démoniaque.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> T'es pas si démoniaque que ça.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Enfin tu l'aurais été pour le monde si tu n'avais pas été enceinte.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Pour le moment, tu n'es pas pire que certains de tes prédécesseurs.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Crois-moi. Je suis témoin ^^</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Je veux dire, SANS ARRIERE-PENSEE.</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Parce que épouser l'impératrice, certains auraient des idées derrière la tête. Non?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Haha pas faux. C'est la nature humaine. J'en ai vu des comme ça.</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Si tu le dis Grand-Mère.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Haha<b> -_-</b></p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Je fais confiance à ta GRANDE et LONGUE expérience de la vie.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: C'est plus sage mon enfant!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Et sinon, la robe te va?</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Sayoko me coiffe là-maintenant</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Je ne comprend pas pourquoi on fait tant de manières.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Il ne sait pas que tu sais.</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Il devrait savoir que je l'ai deviné.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: A propos de la robe?</p><p>
  <em>[Leloucia a envoyé une photo]</em>
</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Hoo joli &lt;3</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Lundi 20H30</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorcière Verte - Sayoko</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Vous leurs avez confisqué leurs portables?</p><p><b>Sayoko</b>: Ils n'en ont pas besoin pour un repas aux chandelles.</p><p><b>Sayoko: </b>En cas d'Urgence, Jeremiah entrera dans la pièce.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Bof Y a rien eu d’urgent depuis un moment.</p><p><b>Sayoko: </b>C'est sûrement parce qu'elle n'a pas eu de politique trop différente ou agressive pour le moment.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Sûr, elle se comporte mieux que son père.</p><p><b>Sayoko: </b>Tant qu'elle ne fait rien de trop bouleversant, les chevaliers des rounds vont hésiter.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Ca et le fait que Anya a choisi Leloucia, même si à la base, elle a été capturé.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Ca doit les déstabiliser.</p><p><b>Sayoko: </b>Mais si elle déclare au monde qu'elle va épousé un japonais et qu'elle va avoir des enfants avec lui?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte: </b>Connaissant le racisme de Britannia, je vois le scandale venir.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Oui, qu'ils profitent du calme qu'ils ont toujours ces pauvres petits.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Mardi 01H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorcière Verte - Leloucia</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> ALORS!!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> ALORS!!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> ALORS!!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> ALORS!!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> ALORS!!</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>J'ai dis oui. C'était évidant que j'allais le dire.</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Mais ce n'était pas évident pour lui.</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Il espérait que je dise oui. Mais quand il a entendu mon «Oui»</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Tombé dans les pommes?</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Oui -_-</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> (avec un sourire immense au visage)</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: XD Le pauvre chéri est si sensible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nunnally est vivante!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nunnally est vivante.<br/>Notre trio de comploteurs décident quoi faire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Leloucia</b>: Bon. Donc...</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>donc heu Nunnally est vivante.</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Oui.</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: je te jure que je ne savais pas!!</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> hum (-_-+)</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: JE LE JURE ToT!!!</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Sur mon honneur de futur papa!</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: J'ai très envie de te croire mais j'ai un doute. 95% de foi en toi!</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Donc ça veut dire 05% de doute. ?</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> ToT Je pensais qu'on pourrait repartir sur des bases plus saines maintenant qu'on a vu qu'elle était vivante.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Et que je t'aurais dis que je ne savais pas, ce qui était d'ailleurs la vérité.</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Ho je m'en doute, ton GASP était très naturel.</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Alors?</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Je ne vais pas écouter ces 05% de doutes.</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: =)</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: L'amour rend masochiste je suppose. Je veux te faire confiance à nouveau.</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Que Nunnally soit vivante m'a apaisé.</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Et cette confiance a grandit. Je n'ai presque plus d'hésitations.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> même si je t'ai traîné devant ton père pour une promotion avant qu'il ne t'efface la mémoire?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Deux fois!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Sans compter cette histoire de Julia Kingsley?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Et le fait que j'ai tenté de t’étrangler dans cette cellule à Saint-Pétersbourg<em>?</em></p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Personne n'est parfait. \_(:/)_/</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionné ou être perdu dans ta logique. ^^"</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> C'est les hormones qui me dirigent, probablement. </p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: (:o)</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> (=&lt;)</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Je plaisante Suzaku.</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>:  ?\(^o^)/ ?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>N'en fais pas trop non plus.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Mercredi 20H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorcière Verte- Suzaku - Leloucia</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Sorcière Verte </b>: Discussion à trois. Maintenant!</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Quoi?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Bonne idée. Va y en premier puisque tu as lancé le sujet.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte </b>: Il faut qu'on décide quoi faire.</p><p><b>Suzaku </b>Et on ne laisse pas Leloucia partir en vrille ou en dépression.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Tu veux savoir si le tapis est confortable cette nuit? (-_-)</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> pas la peine je sais qu'il l'est. (vu le nombre de fois où je suis tombé dans les pommes ces derniers temps) ^^"</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Donc, au sujet de Nunnally. Il faut faire quelque chose.</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b>  Je m'en doute.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: et bien...elle se revendique impératrice légitime.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>:  Pour toi, c'est un problème.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>:  Même si tu vas avoir un enfant, donc un héritier, et que tu vas épouser Suzaku bientôt.</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Cornelia et Schneizel l'ont manipulé et monté contre moi.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> (<strike>c'est aussi ma faute, je ne lui ai rien dit sur toi pendant un an</strike> TT)</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Le toit t'est désormais interdit Suzaku.</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>:  (<strike>en plus je fais faire un jardin privé là haut alors ne va pas piétiner les plates-bandes</strike>)</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Je ne vais pas sauter bordel! &gt;_&lt;</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Heureusement que je suis enceinte, sinon j'aurais eu un breakdown bien pire</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: et Suzaku m'aurait brutalisé en disant <em><b>"je suis ton épée et je dois aussi te protéger de toi-même, même si ça veut dire te blesser." </b></em></p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: ou quelque chose comme ça. (-_-)</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> je ne t'aurais jamais...</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: HUM HUM NE ME MENS PAS SUZAKU!!!</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> =(  (tu es vraiment énervé)</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: Hormones XD</p><p>
  <strong>Leloucia: &gt;o&lt;</strong>
</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> ok peut-être que j'aurais été sur les nerfs, craignant que tu changes d'avis après tout ça.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b> Mais c'était avant que je sache pour ta grossesse.</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: C'est une bonne chose que j'ai changé d'avis avant que ça arrive hein?</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: parce que tu es enceinte.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte</b>: elle ne doit probablement pas savoir que tu l'es.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte </b>: enceinte je veux dire. Vu qu'aucune allusion détournée ou directe n'ont été faite.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte  </b>Et que tu as magnifiquement dissimulé cette informations au public.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte  </b>Elle ne le sait pas.</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Nunnally?</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte </b>: oui, mais aussi les deux autres.</p><p><b>Leloucia  </b>Oui, Ils n'y ont pas fait allusion donc ils ne doivent pas savoir non plus.</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: j'espère que tes habits ont bien caché pour eux. C'était le but en même temps.</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte </b>: Et tu es toujours trop maigre!</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: A cause de ça, je n'ai pas pu parler avec Kaguya! Bordel!</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Je suis frustrée au plus haut point.</p><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Suzaku ~</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Oui?</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> apportes moi un sac de sable avec la photo de mon grand frère.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> (oOo)!!</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> J'ai besoin de me défouler!</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Mercredi 23H40</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suzaku - Leloucia</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Leloucia</b>: Où es-tu? Tu n'es plus dans notre lit!</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Je te prépares un chocolat chaud. Et un petit en-cas.</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Pour ma reine =)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Mon héros &lt;3</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Sérieusement. J'aimerais que demain, tu contacte ta cousine.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Kaguya?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>On doit s'en faire une alliée vu qu'elle dirige l'UFN</p><p><b>Leloucia </b>Et il faut également faire de l'impératrice chinoise une alliée.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Et comment?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>On planifie le mariage non?</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Tu veux l'inviter (O_O)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Oui!</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Je veux dire, je ne suis pas contre mais ça risque de faire traîner les négociations.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>La raison est simple.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>C'est un prétexte pour l’inviter, oui (et donc parler avec elle de divers sujets).</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Mais c'est surtout mon désir à propos de mon mariage que je n'osais pas dire de peur des réactions.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Réactions?</p><p><b>Suzaku:  </b>Pour quelles raisons?</p><p><b>Suzaku:  </b>Et les réactions de qui?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Pas de la tienne, ou de celles de nos alliés mais des autres.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Je craignais que ça soit trop compliqué.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Et donc? Où veux-tu en venir?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>mais après ce qu'il vienne de se passe?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>J'en ai marre de faire attention aux réactions des autres.</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Je comprend</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> J'ai le droit d'être égoïste!</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Fais toi plaisir =)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>C'est MON (notre) mariage.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> ^^" Donc?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Un Mariage Japonais Suzaku!!</p><p><b>Suzaku: (</b>OoO)!!!</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Et donc tu vas l'appeler pour lui demander de me commander des vêtements pour l'occasion.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Puis tu lui annonces (sans tomber dans les pommes cette fois)</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> puis tu l'invite à Pendragon.</p><p><b>Leloucia</b><b>: </b>Et on en profitera pour parler.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b>....</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Suzaku?</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> je ne pensais pas ça possible</p><p>
  <b>Leloucia: ?</b>
</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Que je sois encore plus amoureux de toi.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Ramènes toi avec les chocolats chauds espèce d'idiot romantique</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dear Cousin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suzaku parle avec sa cousine, on en apprend plus sur les futurs bébé et Nina a finit quelque chose =)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: petit changement de scénarios, le "retour de Nunnally" vient normalement après que Empereur!Lelouch confronte Kaguya.<br/>Ici vu les circonstances, Leloucia a été beaucoup moins brutales, puisque le Requiem a été annulé et donc Schneizel a envoyé le message de Nunnally pour déstabiliser sa soeur avant qu'elle ne puisse parler à l'UFN.<br/>La réunion a été reporté.<br/>Et Nina travaille sur quelque chose pour protéger Pendragon et Tokyo de sa propre inventions. (le bébé ne va pas perdre ses oncles et tantes avant sa naissance!)<br/>Aussi Kaguya a vu Zero/Leloucia comme une "grande soeur" quand Kallen lui a dit que Zero était une fille.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Jeudi 10H40</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suzaku - Dame Sumeragi</b>
</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Ne demandes pas comment j'ai eu ton numéro</p><p><b>Dame Sumeragi: </b>Comment as-tu eu mon numéro?</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Argh.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Piratage informatique?</p><p><b>Dame Sumeragi:</b> C'est illégal Suzaku. </p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Hum....je pourrais aussi dire que les actions des chevaliers noirs pourraient être vu comme illégales non? 👍🏻</p><p>
  <em>[<strong>Dame Sumeragi</strong> a changé son nom en <strong>Kaguya</strong>]</em>
</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Ne commence pas. 👎🏻</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Écoutes, je voulais te parler et je n'avais pas ton numéro. ^^"</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Tu pouvais me le demander. De façon officielle. Quand ta maîtresse viendra pour la réunion.</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: Déjà elle a promit que son chevalier ne serait pas là.</p><p><strong>Kaguya</strong>: C'est juste.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Non. Parce que si je t'avais contacté d'une autre façon, pour te demander ton numéro personnel!</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: parce que je voulais te parler...tu aurais refusé non?</p><p><b>Kaguya:</b> ...J'aurais refusé. </p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Oui. 🥺</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Tu n'as pas tord. (<strike>et les yeux de chiot battus ne marchent pas si tu n'es pas face à moi)</strike></p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Je sais que je suis mort pour toi...</p><p><b>Kaguya:</b> ...si c'était le cas, je t'aurais déjà bloqué. &gt;_&gt;</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Ha? *o*</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Donc? Tu veux trahit ton impératrice, pour ne pas changer de tes bonnes habitudes? 👎🏻</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>pas que je sois surprise mais bon...&gt;_&gt;</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>NON!</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Ho? C'est nouveau ça.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Tu as une si mauvaise opinion de moi que ça? 😢</p><p><b>Kaguya:</b> Dois-je vraiment répondre?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>....😢</p><p><b>Kaguya:</b> Donc, que veux-tu si ce n'est pas pour changer de camps ou trahir?</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> J'ai besoin d'un avis féminin.</p><p><b>Suzaku </b>Et c'est assez embarrassant comme ça donc n'en rajoute pas. 😑</p><p><b>Kaguya:</b> Ha?</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Leloucia aimerait des tenues féminines japonaises pour....</p><p><b>Kaguya:</b> Pour?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Un événement précis. </p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu n'es pas précis. 😕</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Mariage</p><p><b>Kaguya:</b> ...Ho</p><p><b>Kaguya: .</b>..HO!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Et c'est urgent.</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Il faut que ça soit fait le plus vite possible.</p><p><b>Kaguya</b>: Pourquoi tant de précipitations? ^^"</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Hum...parce que...quelque chose se verrait trop bien si on attend.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Ca ne fait que trois mois mais....bientôt ça sera visible.</p><p>
  <b>Kaguya:...😱</b>
</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>:....Je suis content d'être loin.</p><p><b>Kaguya:</b> TU L'AS MISE ENCEINTE? 🤬</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Sans un rendez-vous avant?</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> oui?</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Tu lui a dis que tu l'aime au moins? 🤬</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> il y a une semaine?</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>ESPÈCE DE GOUGAT!! 🤬</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Ma faute oui.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Après avoir trop bu.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Et ne pas m'être protégé.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Même si Leloucia est tout aussi fautive.</p><p><b>Kaguya</b>:Je vois. 🤬 (<strike>tu mériterais une ou deux claques, voyou</strike>!)</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Et donc elle veut des choses<b>.</b></p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Je n'ai pas à discuter. J'obéis.</p><p><strong>Kaguya</strong>: <strike>Elle fait tout le boulot, c'est la moindre des choses</strike> &gt;_&gt;</p><p><strong>Kaguya</strong>: (<strike>Carpette</strike>)</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Elle veut se marier en kimono?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Elle dit que c'est plus confortable.</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>....tu veux dire....</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Oui. Elle veut se marier à la mode japonaise.</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b> Scandale Scandale </p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Je vois venir le scandale.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Je préfère ne pas te dire ce qu'elle dirait de ceux qui protesterait.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Elle est sur les nerfs.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>J'ai appris à obéir et à ne pas discuter!</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Carpette 🤣</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: J'AIMERAIS T'Y VOIR!</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Bref</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b> Ce sont des jumeaux, ou des jumelles, ou un garçon et une fille.</p><p><strong>Suzaku :</strong> on sait pas encore</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Ho mon dieu. 😲</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>: Donc elle voudrait un kimono de cérémonie pour m'épouser.</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Tu vas te marier avec elle ? Comme ça?</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>: <strike>Hum quelqu'un (Jeremiah) m'a menacé de m’éviscérer et de me pendre avec mon intestin si je ne prenais pas mes responsabilités</strike>.</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Pauvre petit. 🤣</p><p><b>Kaguya: J</b>e ne vais pas te plaindre.</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Donc tu veux un kimono?</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Et du coup, elle t'invite à prendre le thé. ☕</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Ca fait loin pour prendre le thé. </p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Alors une petite fête?  🎉 Ou une petite semaine de vacances? </p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Hum....Ca sent le piège.</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: mais mais pas du tout OoO (elle a beaucoup de respect et d'affection pour toi)</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> (tu lui rappelle sa petite soeur)</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Charmant, mais j'ai du mal à te croire.</p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Donc un kakeshita blanc à manche longue et un uchikake rouge brodé d'or.</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Contrairement à toi, je suis restée 100% japonaise. Je me souviens de ce que les mariées japonaises portent. -_-</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Vu que la mère de Leloucia et la mienne ne sont plus avec nous. </p><p><b>Suzaku:</b> Pourrais-tu être la personne offrant l'obi? En tant que cousine?</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>Dire que nos mariages traditionnels ne sont plus autorisés...et elle décide de le faire.</p><p><b>Suzaku: </b>Je t"ai dis qu'elle m'offrait l'indépendance du Japon comme cadeau de mariage?</p><p><b>Kaguya</b>: Et une tenue! Une! J'apporterais même deux uchikakes: un blanc et un rouge. Et puis un furisode. ✔️</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Merci</p><p><b>Kaguya: </b>J"attend avec impatience la réaction de Britannia quand leur impératrice se mariera à la mode japonaise. ^^"</p><p><b>Suzaku</b>: Au fait, je ne pourrais être que prince-consort. Britannia n'est pas prête à accepter un empereur japonais, ayant les mêmes pouvoirs que leur impératrice.</p><p><b>Kaguya:</b> Quelle surprise.🙄</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Jeudi 12H40</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suzaku - Leloucia - Sorcière Verte</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Suzaku: </b>C'est fait =) Elle te contactera pour la visite =)</p><p>
  <strong>Suzaku:....</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Suzaku:....</strong>
</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Leloucia?</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong>  ((Leloucia actuellement: 🤢))</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong> Et un thé au gingembre, un!! ☕</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Jeudi 19H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suzaku - Leloucia </b>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Tu devrais prendre plus de repos. Sayoko me dit que tu en fais trop.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> merci je m'en rends compte parce que tout le monde me le dis.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Au fait! J'ai un truc à te dire.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Je prend une douche et j'arrive, les essais avec le Lancelot étaient un peu salissants.</p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>Demain je fais l'échographie de trois mois, on pourra alors avoir une idée approximative du sexe des bébés.</p><p><strong>Leloucia</strong>: Est-ce que tu veux savoir ou pas?</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Comme tu veux.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Je te demande ton avis, <em>à toi.</em></p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>J'aimerais, pour le choix des noms.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> <strike>Pas pour la déco des chambres.</strike></p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> <strike>enfin de LA chambre, je suppose qu'on les laissera ensemble au début.</strike></p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>Oui tu suppose bien.</p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>Et sinon pour les noms, puisqu'il y a deux enfants...</p><p><strong>Leloucia: T</strong>u choisis un nom japonais, et j'en choisi un autre, Britannian.</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: Ca marche!!</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Vendredi 14H00</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leloucia - Suzaku</b>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Leloucia</strong>: Viens dans ma chambre. </p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>Comme ça, quand tu tomberas dans les pommes</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Je pourrais te réveiller tout de suite.</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: Oui ma reine =)</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> mais je ne m'évanouirais pas cette fois.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Vendredi 14H20</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leloucia - Sorcière Verte</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Je te dois une pizza géante</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Je pensais que, cette fois, il n'allait encaisser le choc en apprenant que c'était deux garçons</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong> Il est tellement prévisible ce petit. \^o^/</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte; </strong>Au moins pour cette fois pas de fille.</p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>Pour cette fois? &gt;_&gt;</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte: </strong>vous êtes encore jeune, vous en voudrez une un jour, c'est certain. ^^</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> si tu le dis -_-</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong> Mais donc, pour cette fois pas de conflit intérieur à te tâter au sujet de l"utilisation du prénom Euphémia.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Mais bien sûr!</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong> Toi ou lui.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Vendredi 15H20</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leloucia - C'EstMafaute</b>
</p><hr/><p><b>C'EstMafaute: </b>J'ai fini TT</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Nina.</p><p><b>C'EstMafaute:</b> JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE PAYÉE</p><p><b>C'EstMafaute: </b>JE NE LE MÉRITE PAS</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Nina? c'est quoi ce pseudo?</p><p><b>C'EstMafaute: </b>La vérité!</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Peu importe (<strike>ne te dénigre pas comme ça</strike>)</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Le bouclier anti-FLEIA est prêt à être déployé sur Pendragon?</p><p><b>C'EstMafaute: </b>Oui. </p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Enclenche le processus!</p><p><b>Leloucia:</b> Je veux que la capitale soit intouchable en mon absence!</p><p><b>C'EstMafaute: </b>Est-ce raisonnable?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>De quitter Pendragon dans cet état?</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Non</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Mais bientôt 1) ça sera trop visible 2) je vais être encore plus épuisée.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Réglons les soucis tant que je peux bouger dans avoir l'impression de peser deux tonnes.</p><p><b>C'EstMafaute: </b>ET LA PRINCESSE EUPHEMIA VOUS AURAIT DIT DE PRENDRE DU REPOS!! (<strike>Si elle était toujours avec nous TT</strike>)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Yep, elle m'aurait surement ligoté à mon lit en ordonnant à Suzaku de ne pas me quitter, sauf pour m'apporter à manger.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Et elle aurait voulu tricoter des layettes (<strike>qui auraient été affreuse</strike>s!)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>parce qu'elle était une catastrophe ambulante avec une aiguille dans les mains.</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>Ou me cuisiner des plats (<strike>qui auraient été infectes</strike>)</p><p><b>Leloucia: </b>parce qu'elle avait deux mains gauches pour la cuisine.</p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>Et je ne parles pas de Cornelia qui serait alors elle-aussi de mon côté</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Ca aurait été pire que les dragons dans les contes pour enfants.</p><p><b>C'EstMafaute: </b>OoO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What the Hell?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Les journaux du monde publièrent quelque chose de bizarre ce matin-là.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jeudi 12H00</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Kaguya -Suzaku</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> whoa ok Suzaku</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: C'est quoi ce langage? Tes tuteurs savent que tu parle comme ça?</p><p><b>Kaguya:</b> Mes tuteurs ont été tués par Britannia après la Rébellion Noire.</p><p><b>Kaguya</b>: Avant que je passe un an en Chine.</p><p><b>Kaguya:</b> Sans que tu ne te soucis de ma survie, soit dis en passant.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> ....Je n'ai aucune excuse.</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Je préfère que tu l'admette plutôt que trouver une excuse pourrie.</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Bref j'ai 16 ans maintenant.</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> &gt;_&gt; Je parle comme je veux. Et tu as perdu le droit de me faire la leçon.</p><p>
  <em>[Kaguya a envoyé une photo]</em>
</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong>  Je peux expliquer. Vraiment. J'ai une bonne raison pour avoir fait ça, je le jure!</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong>: Tu as traumatisé ces pêcheurs.</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Les rejoignant en pleine mer avec le Lancelot.</p><p><strong>Kaguya: </strong>En pleine nuit .</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Techniquement, c'était tôt le matin, à quatre heures non?</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Ne chipote pas. Il faisait nuit. Point.</p><p><strong> Kaguya:</strong> pour demander poliment des poulpes et des saumons?</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: Je peux expliquer! J'avais une excuse! Je n'avais pas le choix, je voulais faire au plus vite!</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Et je les voulais les plus frais possible.</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong>  Et les payant pour ça? (et bonjour la discrétion!)</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: Mais c'est normal de payer non? TT</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong>  Ce n'est pas ça le soucis. C'est ta méthode pour faire les courses jeune homme?</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong> JE PEUX EXPLIQUER!!</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: C'était pour Leloucia et...</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Envies Nocturnes?</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> oui, elle voulait des takoyakis. é_è</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Elle fait un peu peur dans ces moments-là.</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> BIEN!</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Heureusement, Sayoko savait les faire. Parce que moi je ne savais pas la faire cette recette.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Et les saumons, c'est Sayoko qui me les a demandé justement. Pour les repas de demain.</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Hum. C'est justifié alors, mais bizarre.</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>les magasins étaient fermés à cette heure là.</p><p><strong>Kaguya</strong>: Certes. Mais quand même. Tu te fais un peu voir par tout le monde.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Heureusement ses envies ne sont pas trop bizarres pour le moment.</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Cette histoire est tellement bizarre, ridicule, absurde et hilarante en même temps.</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Tellement absurde que je ne sais pas par où commencer!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Jeudi 14H30</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Kaguya - Tohdoh</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Tohdoh:</strong> Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Suzaku? Je ne comprend plus ce garçon.</p><p><strong>Kaguya</strong>: Pour acheter des poulpes et des saumons?</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Au milieu de la nuit? Ou très tôt le matin, selon les avis?</p><p><strong>Kaguya</strong> En utilisant le Lancelot pour voler jusqu'en pleine mer?</p><p><strong>Tohdoh:</strong> oui</p><p><strong>Kaguya: </strong>peut-être que j'ai une idée là-dessus.</p><p><strong>Kaguya</strong>: Mais je préfère ne rien dire sans être certaine. On ne sait jamais.</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> au moins il a dit "s'il vous plaît" aux pêcheurs et les a payer.</p><p><strong>Tohdoh:</strong> : quelqu'un devrait dire à ce garçon que demander poliment..</p><p><strong>Tohdoh:</strong>  ou payer quelqu'un. </p><p><strong>Tohdoh:</strong> : ne donne pas le droit de terroriser les gens avec son robot géant. Si il voulait faire des courses, qu'il attende que les marchés du port ouvrent.</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Honnêtement j'aurais aimé voir la tête de ces pêcheurs.</p><p><strong>Kaguya: i</strong>maginez la scène absurde, ils voient le Lancelot, la mort blanche volant au dessus d'eux...</p><p><strong>Kaguya:</strong> Et une voix de jeune homme demande poliment "combien pour x poulpes et x saumons."</p><p><strong>Tohdoh:</strong> au moins il le a payé, en effet.</p><p><strong>Tohdoh:</strong> Il a gardé un seul bon côté de son éducation au moins! Ca n'est pas complétement ruinée.</p><p><strong>Tohdoh: .</strong>..</p><p><strong>Tohdoh</strong>: Attendez lady Sumeragi. Acheter ça en plein milieu de la nuit. Et il est proche de l'impératrice.</p><p><strong>Kaguya</strong>: Tianzi m'appelle. J'y vais. A plus tard.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Jeudi 14H30</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sorcière Verte - Leloucia</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Sorcière Verte: </strong>Tout les journaux en parlent.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Ils ont rien d'autre à dire?</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong> Nope. Tu ne fais rien de répréhensible donc....et puis tu es la personne la plus importante du monde maintenant. Alors oui rumeurs et ragots en folie =)</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong> "<em>La mort blanche fait ses courses en allant à la rencontre des pécheurs!"</em></p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> J'avais faim è_é toi tu me faisais bien commander des pizzas en plein milieu de la nuit! En quoi est-ce différent?!</p><p><strong>Sorcière verte:</strong> pauvre Suzu ^^" <strike>(et commander des pizzas, ça se remarquait moins hein</strike>)</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Tss</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Jeudi 14H30</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Schneizel - Cornelia</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> J'ai toujours dis que ce onze était cinglé.</p><p><strong>Schneizel:</strong> C'est en effet une étrange histoire. Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête!?</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> Pour aller acheter des poissons en plein milieu de la nuit, directement aux pêcheurs? Ne te pose pas de questions, c'est un numéro!</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> Qui aurait du rester au raz du sol au lieu d'être élevé par notre père et de souiller cet uniforme avec son sang de traître et d'inférieur!</p><p><strong>Schneizel:</strong> Kanon pense que c'est pour éviter les aliments empoisonnés. Et parce que c'est du frais je suppose. Il doit être sur protecteur de notre soeur.</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> Ca ressemble à une envie nocturne qui fait sortir quelqu'un pour acheter des aliments. Je veux dire acheter spécifiquement du poulpe et du saumons.</p><p><strong>Cornelia: </strong>(<strike>bon notre père était trop minable pour le faire mais bon nos mères avaient des serviteurs</strike>)</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> A quatre heures du matin? Drôle d'heure pour faire des courses...URGENTES. Et précises.</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Sous-entends-tu que notre soeur serait enceinte?</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>((Ou alors que ça pourrait être la sorcière aux cheveux verts. C.C c'est ça?))</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> mais de qui si c'est le cas? P</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> Pas de Kururugi quand même, notre soeur a beau être une usurpatrice et une traîtresse, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Non?</p><p><strong>Cornelia: </strong>Elle n'oserait pas faire honte à notre famille à ce point j'espère!</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Je doute qu'elle prenne tant que risques dans un moment pareil, c'est peut-être une technique pour nous troubler et nous rendre fou.</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Et elle ne ferait pas une telle erreur. </p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Ca se verrait rapidement si c'était un mensonge. Et ça se retournerait contre elle.</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> De prétendre être enceinte?</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Des tas de favorites de notre père l'ont fait. pour gagner des faveurs par exemple.</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong>  Juste. Ce genre de choses finit toujours mal pour celle qui a menti.</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong>  Et puis avec sa santé.</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Quoi?</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong>   Elle est si maigre, elle ne mange pas assez, d'après ce que Nunnally nous a dit pendant cette dernière année.</p><p><strong>Schneizel:</strong> Est-ce que tu serais inquiète?</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> Elle n'est pas aussi stupide! </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Jeudi 18H00</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Suzaku - Sorcière Verte</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: Et me voilà =)</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Je ne savais pas que les médias n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que reporter tous mes faits et gestes ^^"</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte</strong>:  au milieu de la nuit, ou très tôt.</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte</strong>: avec le Lancelot.</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte</strong>: Connu pour être le knightmare le plus dangereux de sa génération.</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte</strong>: Bien sûr les médias vont réagir.</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte</strong>: : De toute façon, tu es si adorable d'avoir fait ça au milieu de la nuit.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> C'est sincère ou c'est de l'ironie?</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong>  Quel adorable futur papa, quel futur mari parfait.</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong> Et puis tu lui as apporté ce délicieux plat, avec un thé préparé de tes petites mains aimantes =)</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong> Humhum. C'est définitivement de l'ironie.</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte</strong>:  Humpf Insolent!</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Je te connais maintenant C.C ^^"</p><p><strong>Suzaku </strong>Humhum.</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong> Et puis? Séance gros câlins?</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>rien de ce que tu me diras ne me gâcheras ma journée. Ma bonne humeur est indestructible.  Même ton infâme ironie ne peut pas m'atteindre =)</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong> Elle t'a fait un message des épaules hein? Et plein de câlins!!</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>:  ...</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>tu nous espionnes?</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong>  pas besoin</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte: </strong>Dans ma très longue vie, j'ai vu beaucoup de femmes enceintes, et beaucoup de couples guimauve.</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: peu importe mamy =P</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong>  è_é</p><p><strong>Suzaku </strong> Serais-tu jalouse mamie?:P</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong> Jalouse =)?</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong> Ca ne risque pas. Vous devenez de la guimauve tous les deux -_- <strike>(j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister quand je suis avec vous par moment</strike>)</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> parfait, j'adore ça. Et j'en oublie presque que tu es là aussi =)</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Gamin ingrat!! Mamie va te mettre au coin!!</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> :P</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b> Bref, retenez vous en public!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b>  je veux dire, jusqu'au mariage.</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>:je ne suis pas stupide et elle ne l'est pas non plus!!</p><p><b>Sorcière Verte:</b>  et bien après deux ans à vous regarder, j'ai quand même des doutes parfois!</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong>  \_(:/)_/</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong> Quand allez vous l'annoncer au fait?</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> bientôt, je vais en reparler avec elle ce soir.</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte:</strong> Ho j'aimerais voir la tête de ses frères et sœurs =)</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> tu verras celles de ceux à Pendragon.</p><p><strong>Sorcière Verte</strong>: Ce ne sera pas aussi amusant! Je veux voir la tête du manipulateur et de la harpie.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Jeudi 22H00</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Suzaku - Leloucia</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Je finis mes exercice, tu veux quelque chose?</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Juste un thé.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> C'est noté. =)</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> ha! Au fait. Quand penses-tu annoncer nos fiançailles? </p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>Je commence à avoir un petit ventre, il ne faut plus traîner.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> tu me préviendra quand il commencera à bouger?</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> oui oui Leloucia: tant que tu ne t'évanouis pas encore une fois.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> (:P)</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Bref je pensais le faire demain, lors d'une cérémonie surprise.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Une façon de me légitimer encore plus.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Et ce sera diffuser dans le monde entier.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> J'aimerais vraiment voir la tête du prince Schneizel quand il apprendra ça. Et celle de la princesse Cornelia.</p><p><strong>Leloucia</strong>: Tu verras celle d'Odysseus.</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>; oui mais lui il t'aime. Il va pleurer d'émotion et te faire un câlin.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong>  ho joie</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Annonces au public</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Vendredi 11H20</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Black Knights Chat</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Oghi:</strong> QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL?</p><p><strong>Tohdoh</strong>: Je me disais aussi...</p><p><strong>Tamaki:</strong> Kururgi a mit l'impératrice enceinte? </p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: JE VAIS LUI BRISER LES OS!!</p><p><strong>Tamaki:</strong>: A Kururugi j'espère ^^"?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> J'vais pas taper une femme enceinte!!</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: MAIS LELOUCIA EST TROP MAIGRE!! </p><p><strong>Oghi:</strong> Je rêve ou tu te soucie d'elle?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> OUAIS JE ME SOUCIE D'ELLE!!</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> SI TU N'EST PAS CONTENT JE ME CASSE AVEC LE GUREN!!</p><p><strong>Tohdoh</strong>: Ne nous énervons pas.</p><p><strong>Oghi</strong>: Comment ça tu avais compris Tohdoh?</p><p><strong>Tohdoh</strong>: A votre avis, l'affaire de Kururugi allant acheter du poulpe et du saumon</p><p><strong>Tohdoh</strong>: En plein milieu de la nuit. Allant en pleine mer pour les acheter directement aux pêcheurs.</p><p><strong>Tohdoh</strong>: Ca veut dire quoi?</p><p>
  <strong>Kallen: ....</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tamaki:...</strong>
</p><p><strong>Oghi</strong>: :/ Envies nocturnes. </p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: HA! Kururugi est devenue une carpette. Il a intêret à assumer!</p><p><strong>Tamaki</strong>: Rien de nouveau. Il a toujours été une carpette.</p><p><strong>Tamaki:</strong> J'ai toujours pensé que Zero et Kururgi avaient une relation bizarre.</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: C'était plus qu'une pensée. &gt;_&gt; Crois-moi. VRAIMENT.</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: ho bordel j'ai vraiment envie de le cogner.</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Mon sac de sable ne suffit plus.</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: Je vais demander son numéro à Lady Kaguya =)</p><p><em>[Kallen s'est déconnectée</em>]</p><p><strong>Tamaki: J</strong>'espère que le traître va souffrir.</p><p><strong>Oghi:</strong> Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi Kallen est aussi fidèle à l'impératrice, après ce qu'elle nous a fait.</p><p><strong>Tohdoh:</strong> Certaines personnes refusent de renoncer à leur loyauté.</p><p><strong>Tamaki:</strong> J'aimerais voir l'échange entre Kallen et l'autre crétin.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Vendredi 11H30</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lady Sumeragi- Kallen</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: Excusez moi de vous déranger dans votre travail, mais...</p><p><strong>Lady Sumeragi:</strong> Oui? Comment puis-je t'aider?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Puis-je avoir le numéro de Suzaku =)?</p><p><strong>Lady Sumeragi:</strong> Le pauvre, tu veux le harceler?</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: =) Juste lui dire le fond de ma pensée.</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: Concernant une amie qui m'est toujours chère.</p><p><strong>Lady Sumeragi:</strong> Je suppose que ça peut s'arranger.</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: Merci!</p><p><strong>Lady Sumerag</strong>i: Envoie moi une copie de la conversation =)</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Vendredi 11H59</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>???? - Suzaku</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>???:</strong> TOI</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: :/ A qui ai-je l'honneur?</p><p><strong>???:</strong> C'est Kallen.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> OoO</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> pitié-ne-me-tue-pas-même-si-tu-ne-pourrais-pas-en-fait.</p><p><strong>???:</strong> Tu me cherches?</p><p>
  <em>[Suzaku a renommé ??? en Kallen]</em>
</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> TOI!! J'AI DEUX MOTS A TE DIRE!</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Qui...qui t'as donné mon numéro?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Ta cousine. J'ai demandé poliment et elle me l'a offert de bon cœur.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Je... <strong>O: </strong>Je suis trahi par mon sang.</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> tu l'as trahi d'abord, crétin. Tu n'as rien à dire. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut quand c'est à propos de toi.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> =(</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Et donc que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel? Me menacer encore une fois?</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Tu me déteste, j'ai pigé. Tu as tout fait pour me le faire comprendre. </p><p><strong>Kallen: </strong>Tu sais pourquoi. Tu me connais, comme tu viens de le dire, non?</p><p>
  <strong>Suzaku: ...</strong>
</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>attend, c'est à cause de Leloucia? Et de sa situation actuelle?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> ESPECE DE SALE VICIEUX! </p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> ET PUIS, TU AS VU SON ETAT DE SANTE? ET DES JUMEAUX EN PLUS? TU VEUX LA TUER!?</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Tu es au courant pour son état de santé? Oo Elle ne se confiait à personne pourtant.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> (Et on ne prévoit pas d'avoir des jumeaux hein, c'est aléatoire)</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> whoa elle avait et a toujours des problèmes de confiances, comme c'est étonnant. HEIN?</p><p><strong>Kallen: </strong>ON SE DEMANDE GRÂCE A QUI HEIN?</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>De un, j'ai bien pigé, elle me l'a fait comprendre. </p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: Et de deux tu l'as trahi aussi.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Tout comme la quasi-totalité des chevaliers noirs, <strike>sauf Kaguya, Xingke et Tianzi</strike>.</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Je ne voulais pas la trahir.</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: Elle m'a repoussé pour ne pas me causer de problèmes.</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Si tu le dis...</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: Sinon comment tu es au courant pour sa santé?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> J'étais à l'académie moi aussi. J'entendais Nunnally lui reprocher de ne pas s'alimenter assez.</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: Et je voyais bien à quelle vitesse Zero se fatiguait physiquement. </p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Et je voyais aussi comme Leloucia s'épuisait très vite en sport, ou quand il fallait faire un truc physique.</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: Donc oui je suis au courant pour son état de santé. &gt;_&gt;</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Qui était encore pire après qu'elle se soit souvenu que<em> quelqu'un</em> l'ait trahi.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Ouais bien tu n'étais pas là ces derniers mois!</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais été si irresponsable.</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: Pour notre défense, on avait bu.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallen:....</strong>
</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> J'aurais pas du dire ça.</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS AUX AGUETS</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> JE VAIS TE LES COUPER ET TE LES FAIRE MANGER CRUES!!</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong>  OoO! </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Vendredi 13H00</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Schneizel - Cornelia</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Cornelia</strong>: D'accord.</p><p><strong>Cornelia</strong> JE SUIS VRAIMENT DECUE. De la façon dont notre soeur gère sa vie.</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Et bien elle est adulte.</p><p><strong>Cornelia: </strong>Pas exactement.</p><p><strong>Schneizel</strong>: ...D'accord, elle le sera dans quelques semaines.</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> N'a-t-elle donc aucune morale?</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> ELLE A LAISSE UN NOMBRE LA METTRE ENCEINTE.</p><p><strong>Cornelia: </strong>QUELLE DISGRÂCE!</p><p><strong>Cornelia: </strong>QUELLE HONTE!</p><p><strong>Cornelia: </strong>A-T'ELLE PENSE A SA REPUTATION?</p><p><strong>Schneizel:</strong> Et ça ne semble pas être un mensonge.</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Donc sa grossesse est bien réelle, et s'est bien produite.</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Il va falloir repenser toute la stratégie.</p><p><strong>Cornelia: </strong>C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Qu'il faut penser à une stratégie?</p><p><strong>Schneizel:</strong> Et ça risque de poser des problèmes. Plusieurs même. Et ça pourrait diviser l'opinion publique.</p><p><strong>Cornelia: </strong>Un mariage et une naissance? Elle veut augmenter son capital sympathie?</p><p><strong>Schneizel</strong>: Ca risque de marcher, même si les élites prônant le sang pur et rejetant les nombres ne vont pas apprécier que le futur prince consort soit un onze, mariage morganatique ou pas.</p><p><strong>Cornelia: </strong>Mais la société a évolué, c'est ce que tu pense? Et beaucoup vont apprécier?</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>En partie oui. C'est plutôt bien joué. Je serais fier de ce coup de poker si je n'étais pas son adversaire. </p><p><strong>Schneizel</strong>: Elle a dit qu'elle ferait une autre annonce en fin de journée, et je me demande quelle sera la nature de cette annonce.</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> Ca ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'elle vient d'annoncer  -_-</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Vendredi 15H30</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Suzaku - Leloucia</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Et donc Kallen m'a menacé de castration, suivit de la promesse de me "les faire manger crues" après ça.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Charmant!! Elle n'a pas changé :)</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: Tu as vraiment gagné sa loyauté, elle est effrayante quand même.</p><p><strong>Leloucia</strong>: Jaloux?</p><p><strong>Suzaku: ..</strong>.peut-être.  &gt;_&gt;</p><p><strong>Suzaku: ...</strong>mais surement moins qu'elle envers moi. ^^" (Elle semble prête à m'étrangler pour sauver ton honneur)</p><p><strong>Leloucia</strong>: Alors tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu n'assume pas.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Bon, elle devra attendre que Jeremiah ait fini.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Y aura pas grand chose à finir...ou à castrer si elle attend qu'il ait fini.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> C'est terrifiant à dire, dit comme ça. Heureusement que je sais que je vais totalement assumer.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> D'ailleurs ce genre de blessure ne menace théoriquement pas ta vie. Donc mon ordre ne s'activera peut-être pas.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> hahaha...comment si elle pouvait le faire.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Ne tente pas le diable. Elle est vraiment terrifiante quand elle veut.</p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>Mais je lui demanderais de ne pas toucher mon fiancé et de penser aux futurs bébés qui auront besoin de leur père =)</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Bon c'est presque le moment pour la suite =)</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> tu t'amuse un peu trop.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Vendredi 18H30</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chevaliers Noirs Chat</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Oghi:</strong> PARDON?</p><p><strong>Tamaki: </strong>C'est une BLAGUE? OO AUSSI SIMPLE QUE CA?</p><p><strong>Tamaki:</strong> ELLE SE MOQUE DE NOUS OU ELLE ESSAIE DE NOUS EMBROUILLER?</p><p><strong>Tohdoh: </strong>Notre pays réduit au niveau d'un cadeau de mariage?</p><p><strong>Tamaki:</strong> Je veux dire, cool pour avoir notre indépendance sans rien en échange mais comme ça?</p><p><strong>Oghi</strong>: Je me sens personnellement outré!</p><p><strong>Kallen: </strong>bien sûr elle ferait un truc comme ça. ^^"</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais l'indépendance du Japon mais bon...du moment qu'on l'a au final, peu importe la méthode. =)</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: Le plus important, c'est que le Japon soit à nouveau libre. \(^_^)/</p><p><strong>Tamaki:</strong> QUI DONNE L'INDEPENDANCE D'UN PAYS COMME CA?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Leloucia, apparemment.</p><p><strong>Tamaki</strong>: MAIS PERSONNE NE FAIT CA!</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Elle, si, apparemment.</p><p><strong>Oghi:</strong> Elle veut déclencher une guerre civile dans son pays ou quoi?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> vous allez pas vous plaindre quand même? C'est pas ce qu'on a toujours voulu?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> on va l'avoir gratuitement, sans rien avoir à donner en échange. Et sans aucun autres morts.</p><p><strong>Tamaki</strong>: Je ne sais pas quoi penser, ou quoi ressentir là.</p><p><strong>Tohdoh:</strong> Et dire que je pensais avoir absolument tout vu. </p><p><strong>Tohdoh:</strong> Et ces deux-là arrivent encore à me prouver le contraire.</p><p><strong>Oghi:</strong> Je rêve.</p><p><strong>Oghi:</strong> L'indépendance du Japon....UN CADEAU DE MARIAGE!</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> J'aimerais que les autres soient là, ils ne sont pas aussi dramatique que vous deux.</p><p><strong>Tohdoh</strong>: Je ne parierais pas là dessus. </p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: Je viens de recevoir un message de Kaguya et Tianzi, elles en rient beaucoup. </p><p><strong>Oghi</strong>: Ravi de voir que vous êtes amusées par cette situation. </p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Au fait, on est invité à une semaine de vacances à Pendragon, suite à cette annonce.</p><p><strong>Tamaki</strong>: QUOI?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> C'était prévu depuis un moment, mais seule Kaguya devait y aller pour préparer le mariage.</p><p><strong>Tamaki: </strong>ELLE SAVAIT?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> pour les bébés et le mariage? oui. Absolument. Depuis un bon mois.</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Suzaku lui a avoué quand il a reprit contact avec elle pour l'inviter au mariage.</p><p><strong>Tamaki: </strong>Et elle n'a rien dit? Rien du tout?</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: Affaire familiale. Ca ne vous regardait pas.</p><p><strong>Tamaki: </strong>Ben...si c'était à propos de l'impératrice et de son foutu chevalier.</p><p><strong>Oghi:</strong> Et bien c'est son cousin, donc si c'est familiale.</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Et donc Tianzi, ainsi que Xingke et moi, nous allons venir avec elle.</p><p><strong>Oghi:</strong> J'en déduis donc que tu vas aller pour un processus de paix en vue de l'indépendance.</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: Yep.</p><p><strong>Oghi: </strong>Et le prince Schneizel?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Il a retourné Nunnally contre Leloucia après l'avoir laissé croire qu'elle était morte, qu'il aille se faire foutre!</p><p><em>[Kallen s'est déconnectée</em>]</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Vendredi 19H00</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kallen- Suzaku</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Kallen: </strong>Donc vous venez de plonger les chevaliers noirs dans une véritable crise interne.</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>TRES BIEN.</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Ils paniquent.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:  </strong>C.C, qui est à côté de moi, dit que ce sont des drama-queen.</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Ils ne comprennent pas.</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: C'était pourtant clair. Qu'est ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas dans "indépendance"?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Ils se sentent insulté de voir l'indépendance de notre pays réduit à ça: un cadeau de mariage?</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Qu'ils s'estiment heureux qu'elles pensent toujours à eux.</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Elle ne pensent pas à eux, c'est pour toi qu'elle le fait.</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Non, pas seulement, elle aime le Japon.</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Ouais, mais ça je l'avais compris.</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Et j'suis pas désolée pour les autres si ils ont une crise existencielle.</p><p><strong>Kallen: </strong>Ils n'avaient qu'à pas la trahir. è_é</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Parfaitement. è_é</p><p><strong>Kallen</strong>: T'as du culot d'être d'accord avec moi pour ça. &gt;_&gt;</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> ^^"</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Pour ma défense, elle m'a pardonné!?</p><p><strong>Kallen:</strong> Mouais! &gt;_&gt;</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Vendredi 21H00</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Suzaku - Leloucia</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Tu l'as fait exprès de faire cette seconde conférence de presse plusieurs heures après la première?</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Evidement.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Trop de nouvelles d'un coup les auraient mis ko, les pauvres petits.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> donnons leurs de quoi parler!! On aura plus de temps pendant qu'ils paniquent et tentent de comprendre nos actions.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Indépendances des zones? Tu veux commencer une guerre civile entre les puristes et ceux prêts à changer les choses!?</p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>A défaut d'être chevalier des uns et de demander le japon, tu sera le père du futur empereur ou de la futur impératrice =)</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> C'est quand même un peu mieux hein?</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Et ta femme t'offre le Japon comme cadeau de mariage.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Ca me fait bizarre. Je sens que les chevaliers noirs ont eu une attaque.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> non en fait, ils en ont eu une, d'après Kallen.</p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>BIEN! Qu'ils sachent et qu'ils regrettent!</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Tu leurs en veut, en fait.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Bref, Je sens Kallen va toujours tenter de m'étrangler quand elle viendra avec Kaguya et Tianzi.</p><p><strong>Suzaku</strong>: Je sens que Xingke va me faire la leçon aussi. </p><p><strong>Leloucia: </strong>Si Kaguya lui a dit qu'on était ivre? Surement.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> on ne l'était pas la seconde fois! (Kallen le sait aussi d'ailleurs)</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Peu importe.</p><p><strong>Suzaku: </strong>Et le tout me laisse une impression d'absurde.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> On parlera de l'ordre d'indépendance des autres zones. Et de la fréquence.</p><p><strong>Leloucia</strong>: Toutes les zones d'un coup pourrait être un acte trop brutal.</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Et encore j'ai pas dit que c'était des jumeaux.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> Tu veux faire avoir une attaques à tes frères et soeurs ou quoi?</p><p><strong>Leloucia:</strong> Une chose à la fois.</p><p><strong>Suzaku:</strong> D'accord, je te prépare un thé et je te rejoins =)</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Vendredi 21H00 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cornelia - Schneizel</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong>  Et maintenant la promesse de libérer le Japon?</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> Elle est folle!! Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne détruise tout ce que notre père à fait.</p><p><strong>Schneizel:</strong> Elle n'a mentionné que le Japon, on pourrait l'accuser de favoritisme.</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong>   Le pays d'origine de son époux? Forcement que oui.</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Et pour être honnête, père est allé un peu loin avec ses conquêtes, c'était trop grand comme empire. Ca ne pouvait que s'écrouler un jour ou l'autre.</p><p><strong>Cornelia</strong>: Je déteste quand tu as raison -_-</p><p><b>Schneizel: </b>En temps que fils spécialisé dans la diplomatie, j'étais toujours surchargé de travail.</p><p><strong>Schneizel:</strong> C'est plus dur de faire ça que de taper avec son knightmare comme tu le faisais, chère soeur =)</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong>  Je pense qu'elle a pensé à tout, elle n'est pas idiote.</p><p><strong>Schneizel:</strong> Ho que oui, elle n'est pas idiote. C'est notre soeur je te rappelle.</p><p><strong>Cornelia: </strong>Elle planifie de rendre leur liberté à toutes les zones.</p><p><strong>Schneizel:</strong> C'est certain. Ce qui sera délicat diplomatiquement d'ailleurs.</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> C'est évidant que le Japon n'est que le premier d'un longue liste. (Et toi tu n'es même pas foutu de te servir d'un knightmare)</p><p><strong>Schneizel:</strong> Si on ne bouge pas avec précaution, ça sera trop tard. (<strike>La force brute n'est rien comparé à l'intelligenc</strike>e) .</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Elle risque de devenir de plus en plus populaire auprès des numéros et des factions progressistes.</p><p><b>Schneizel: </b>Mais ça pourrait compliquer énormément les choses.</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Pour nous, pas pour elle.</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Et mettre à mal notre avertissement à notre soeur.</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Elle peut passer outre après cette annonce, elle s'est rendue légitime.</p><p><strong>Schneizel: </strong>Sauf pour les conservateurs et les puristes les plus extrêmes.</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> Et comment dit-on ça à Nunnally?</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> Comment vas-tu lui faire renier cet enfant?</p><p><strong>Schneizel</strong>: pas besoin de le ou la renier, Nunnally peut être la régente et élever un enfant orphelin avec notre aide.</p><p>
  <strong>Cornelia:...</strong>
</p><p><strong>Cornelia</strong>: Je ne suis pas certaine d'aimer cette idée. Nunnally ne l'aimera pas du tout non plus.</p><p><strong>Cornelia:</strong> Et je suis presque sure que tu n'est pas aussi disposé à le faire que tu semble vouloir le faire croire.</p><p><strong>Schneizel</strong>: C'est bien pour ça que je ne la retiens pas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>